Partner
by XxTheYinToYourYangxX
Summary: /'An average child thinks that they'll be a doctor, an engeener or a pilot when they grow up. But in my case, God's plan was something different. Because of my upbringing, I started understanding all kind of girls' feelings and started helping those unfortunate boys, whom girls never even glanced at. Gradually, I became the Love Guru'/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new story! **

**Inspiration: something stupid my boyfriend said yesterday ****but the whole plot bult itself up. This is a romantic comedy and may I say, I'm pretty excited! **

**BUT, as always, your opinion counts a lot, so you'll be the ones to tell me if I should continue or not. Can't have a story nobody reads.**

**I really hope this was okay as the first chapter and I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

It is said in America that a boy is born every 3 seconds and girl every 10. But that day, something different happened, only one boy was born, amidst 30 girls. Wow, I know.

That boy, he looks so smart! He looks just like me. In fact, that little boy is me! Jack, yes, the sole hero of this story. One of sisters said to me once, that when the nurse picked me up from the crib, I winked at her and that was my very first contact with a girl.

Let it be, my affair with that nurse didn't get anywhere...sadly. People fail in love, becoming drunkards, but me. I started drinking milk and then I started to grow up, into a joint family. Yes, mine was a joint family and it was amazing. The love was everywhere, everyone acted as a whole.

We were seven siblings. Six girls and I, their only Brother. My childhood was surrounded by two things: toys and children- I mean, girls.

An average child thinks that they'll be a doctor, an engeener or a pilot when they grow up. But in my case, God's plan was something different. Because of my upbringing, I started understanding all kind of girls' feelings and started helping those unfortunate boys, whom girls never even glanced at. Gradually, I became the 'Love Guru'.

Which brings me to where I am! A 25 year old successful man, with experience and will to make someone's love life much better.

These girls, so blind! You know, the 99% of girls gets the guy of their choice, but the 99% of boys don't ever find their girl. Poor things, their love story ends even before starting.

And this is where my work begins.

**",",","**

"Love Guru, I-"

"What's the girl's name?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It matters to me"

"Actually, even she l-l-l-l-"

"Loves you?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! B-but she t-too-"

"She also stammers like you?"

Giggling, like I just cracked the most hilarious joke ever, he replies, "No! No!"

"Ohh, she feels shy!" I realize, but still feeling unsure as I feel like this guy is unpredictable.

"Yes!" He gets excited, looking like a little kid in a candy store. This is a love store.

"Look, your situation is very good!" I say, smiling.

"You start the conversation and she will finish it." Done.

Another guy now, this one is dressed in a shirt, sweater vest and shorts, giving off the feeling of being a nerd even though he's obviously not in high school. He sits in the chair, instantly bringing his hands up to his heart. He begins staring at me weirdly and I was about to say something to urge him to start, before he interrupted me by saying in a sing-song voice,

"My ignorant heart, what has happened to me? What is the antidote to my misery?" I raise my eyebrows, leaning back into my extremly comfortable spinning chair.

"What's your problem?" I ask, actually fearing the answer by the way this guy is acting.

"In this entire universe, amongst so many beautiful faces, I locked eyes with such a girl," he made a gesture with his fingers crossing his index finger over the other, still above his heart,

"That my life became radiant" He says, tuning his voice like he was reading a poem. I drop my head, feeling exasperated. I did say I was willing to make someone's love life better, but come on! Can't you give just one, just _one _decent guy to work on?

I close my eyes as I hear someone going out and someone else entring the room. I let out an exasperated sigh, before opening my eyes and daring to look up. Oh boy. Oh _boy._

"Good morning sir" The kid standing infront of my desk grins cheekily at me, bowing down to make an even better impression on me. What is this? Seriously? Now I'm given a 10 year old boy?

"This is my very first love" Yes, yes I am. Thank you world. Thank you God! Note the sarcasm in my gratitude.

"Dear," I begin, looking at him with despair in my eyes, "Is this what the Teachers teach you at school?"

"I've fallen in love with my teacher" I turn my head to the side, chuckling slightly. This kid may be unbelievable right now, but his innocence is cute.

"By the way sir," He crosses his arms over his chest, titling his head to the side,

"Do you give discount to students?"

"Come after 10 years okay? Now go" It was the right thing to do. It was the best for both of us because a) he _was_ too Young and b) I don't think I would've had the patience with him, if I agreed to help him.

At that, he pouted, again looking rather cute, and walked out, sticking out his bottom lip. He doesn't need much, he just has to keep getting good grades and the teacher will give him candy. Teachers have the habit of doing so with their kids **(My elementary teacher did. To reward us, she used to give out candy to the Whole class). **He'll be completly fine with that.

As soon as he walked out, a man in a smoking and big glasses came in and plopped down on the empty seat. I eyed him for a few moments, a disbelieving smile on my face as I shook my head slighlty. My situation is amusing right? I know! HA, it is even hilarious to me! I'm so lucky! Oh, how much I have the urge to laugh hysterically, hopefully scaring this new client away...

"Yes?" I finally ask, forcing a smile and pushing all my insane realeses to the back of my mind.

"I can't see her without my glasses...and she doesn't want to see me in glasses!" He cries out, pouting like the kid from before, just that on his grown face, it looks creepy...

"This is very simple! Remove your glasses" I tell him, saying my statment is a slow manner, for him to understand better without fliiping out. He does as I told him to and blinks a couple of times. He looks around him, still blinking rapidly.

"Fantastic, you're looking so good!" I say, trying to convince him as quickly as possible so he can walk out of here.

"Thank you!" He nods his head continuously in the wrong direction, at my left.

"Over here, react at the sound"

",",","

So like this, smart, stupid, carefree, nervous, I taught so many people to love! I made them love, get married! I was at the peak of my success! But...oh my, I'm getting emotional, exuse me for a second...my happiness didn't last for long. Do you know why? Do you want to know why? I was sure you did...

Bananas. I always loved that fruit...now I hate it! I couldn't hate it more, that yellow d-uhhh shaped tool! It's all his fault, all his! WHY?! No...damn that careless person more! Don't you know that throwing away things like that, just tossing them away like socks, in _public, _is bad? Do I need to teach you common sense too people? If yes, then you're doomed. You have no chance cause I can't teach it to you, you already didn't have it from the very beginning so how did you expect it will come your way so easily? Don't tell me you really did...

Bananas!

* * *

The mall was very crowded on this particular Sunday aftrenoon. Sales were on and giggling girls could be seen everywhere, wanting to try on every single dress they layed eyes on. Boys were spending all their money at the various restaurants, stuffing their tummies with food until they couldn't anymore and kids were running around, not caring if they lost track of their parents.

In the irregular and uneven mass that moved, somebody was chewing away on their banana. Finishing it and not finding a trash can anywhere near them, they just tossed the peel aside, for someone to slip onto.

And they did.

A tall guy, claid in a dress shirt, drees pants and black fancy shoes, slipped on the damn banana peel, letting out a rather 'manly' scream (it sounded like a little girl screaming, though the one next to him would disagree...she was better) and landed on his butt, right hand still clutching the brown briefcase.

He looked around him, gawking stupidly at his surroundings with wide eyes and open mouth. He was still trying to process what had just happened, not noticing the man heading towards him.

He squatted down infront of him, looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

"Jerry right?" He asked, letting out a smile. Jerry Martinez eyed him, a senseless smile appearing on his face also.

"Yes, and who are you?" He replied, his face going closer to Jack's who was forced to back away a bit due to Jerry invading his personal space with his nose.

"You have come here to meet me" Jack said, hoping that a bell rang in the still dazed man's head.

"Love Guru!" Jerry yelled in realization, before joining his hands togheter and reopening them, gesturing towards Jack.

"Love Guru, in front of me!" He said incredulously before Jack decided that it would be better for him to get a coffee because he had the bad impression that the guy was _still _more than a little dazed. He offered him a hand, which Jerry grabbed gratefully, still grinning the cheshire cat, which was starting to creep the daylights out of Jack. He forced a smile before they began walking, more like Jack leading them to a bar and Jerry following with a happy skip in every step.

"My first love" He turned to Jack, his smile never leaving his face. Upon hearing those words, Jack let out a real smile, amused at the silly man's enthusiasm.

"It's my first love, my family's first love!" Jerry said, flailing his arms around in ther air.

"Before this," he continued, "My parents, my grandparents, nobody loved at this level" Jerry said proudly, nodding his head at Jack. Jack nodded back, smiling unsurely.

"So what kind of a girl do you want?" He questioned, wanting to get started and get it over with already.

"She should be beautiful, intelligent! She should have a kind nature" Jack smiled

"In this time of inflation, how can you manage to afford three girls?" He questioned, chuckling slightly.

"Tell me" He urged him, as they stopped walking and stood infront of a big poster and vending machine. Jack stuffed his hands in his back pockets, looking at Jerry expectantly. Jerry furrowed his eyebrows, condused. The smile still never left his face and Jack was getting worried for his face, not wanting for it to get stuck like that or else, God help the poeple who'll ever run into this man.

"What? No, it's a three in one girl who won my heart. She is true at heart." Jerry brought up his hand to clutch his heart, sighing dreamly before gesturing his arm behind them.

"There she is!" He pointed towards the poster, where a lady with glasses was reading her book. Jack turned towards her and the lady looked up. When she caught sight of the men, one of them pointing at her, she smiled sheepishly before lowering her gaze back to her book, obviously getting shy as a blush appeared on her chubby cheeks. Jack's eyes widened slightly as he tried to hold back his laugh, not wanting to be rude.

"She is hale and hearty." He turned back to Jerry, nodding his head reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, your work will be done" Jerry's eyes widened and his smile grew even bigger, so much that this time, Jack thought his face would literally crack.

"Swag! Whooo! Brother!" Jerry hugged Jack, who didn't even have the time to porcess what was happening before Jerry pulled back and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his forehead.

"I am so lucky" Jack shook his head as Jerry did the same with his other hand before letting go and looking up at Jack gratefully.

"Jack bro, you're such a great man" Jack smiled, as if to say 'thank you'. It was his job after all.

Jerry turned towards the poster and rushed towards it, making Jack raise his eyebrows in confusion. The lady had walked away...

"You hear that Grace?" Jerry leaned over and kissed the picture of Grace O'Doherty on the poster. He pulled away and began blowing kisses to her as Jack stared at him disbelievingly. What the hell was he doing?

"Hello!" Jack yelled, making Jerry turn towards him with that same silly smile.

"What are you doing Jerry?" Jack asked, eager to know why the hell was Jerry being all kissy-kissy with the picture of Grace O'Doherty. _Grace O'Doherty. _

"You love one girl and you kiss another one" He said disapprovingly as Jerry's smile was washed away and a confused expression followed. He stood up indignatly, with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean? I kissed the girl that I want to marry!" He gestured towards Grace again, before continuing, "She is Grace, she is the lucky one" He smiled, as Grace's beautiful smile flashed back at him. To Jerry, and to every guy in the country, she looked like a godness with her long brown hair flowing in the wind, big brown eyes and that flirty and kind smile of hers.

Jack couldn't believe his own ears. Was he hearing right? Or was he going nuts? What is this?!

"Hero, do you know who she is?!" Jack questioned, a weirded out expression taking over his face. Was he for real now?

"Grace O'Doherty. Daughter of Tom O'Doherty. Owner of $5 billion" He said exasperated, trying to make Jerry understand and to bring him back to his senses. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. No matter how much he tried, he coulnd't put his finger on this man's way of thinking.

"Not just you, even I can't sweep her off her feet!" That _has _to be enough explanation. He wasn't trying to be rude and mean, he just wanted to make the man understand that none of them stood a chance with her. Someone like Jerry, for someone like Grace...no, not working. Mental image failed.

"Forget about it dude! No chance!" Jack shook his head as Jerry stared at him, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Impossible! _Impossible!" _Jack repeated again, more slowly. Jerry began advancing to him, shocked out of his mind. How?

"Jack bro...impossible?" Jerry repeated, feeling his heart break by the second. He really loved Grace. His Grace...why couldn't he see that?

"I had heard that there is no such work in your dictionary." Jerry said, desperatly hoping that Jack was playing a joke.

"Please say it's not true" Jack shook his head and looked at the pleading man with a straight face.

"This _is _the truth Jerry!" Jack insisted

"Jerald Alejandro Martinez!" Jerry yelled, emphasizing with weird hand gestures and faliling his arms around wildly. Jack stared at him as if he was crazy, which he was. That's exactly what he was. A crazy guy with crazy big-ass impossible dreams.

"Yes! I could befriend Obama and Baghdadi, but your relationship with _her" _He gestured towards the poster, "Is _impossible!"_ Jack turned back to Jerry **(Keep in mind, this is just a story. I just needed a paragon, no pun intended.)**

"Just forget it man!" Jack yelled as he turned around and began to walk away. This was crazy! Yes, he was 'Love Guru' but not _God..._or anyone else with powers. Only such a person could give Jerry what he wanted, and that person was not him.

"B-but Jack bro! Jack bro listen to me!" Jerry called out, turning to the poster of Grace and then looking back at Jack

"Jack bro, Obama? Baghdadi? That's international matter and this...this is just a small love story" Jerry tried to reason, looking down but Jack kept on walking away from him.

"Where is he taking the whole matter?" Jerry mumbled to himsefl, staring after Jack.

"Jack bro!"

**Sooo, how was that? Please, leave your opinions in a review, it would mean a lot! Should I continue this or nay?**

**Thanks for reading and until next time,**

**-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with chapter two!**

**I decided to continue as you guys found this good and honestly, I was more than happy to go on with this! It's so much fun!**

**Thank you all for your kind review, you really are the best! Keep them coming please!**

**So this truned out to be longer that I thought it would but, oh well, whatever. I just hope you enjoy this!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. If I did, there would surely be a fifth season. Oh, and I also don't own a Lamborghini or a Maserati...the last one not for long though...**

_"Welcome after the break. Let's ask our celebrety guest Grace O'Dhoherty some of her personal answers"_

Upon hearing those words, Jerry looked up from where he was at the counter of a bar, about to lift up his tray of food to carry to a table. His eyes met the tv screen where he saw his Grace, looking as beautiful as ever, with an interviewer sitting by her side on the red couch. She had a pearly white smile and Jerry could still see that sparkle in her brown eyes, despite seeing her from a distance on the tv.

"Oh my, it's Grace" He mumbled, a small smile appearing on his face.

_"Welcome back to the show Mrs. Grace" _Grace nodded, her smile widening, looking at the camera, making Jerry's heart flip and causing butterflies to errupt in his stomach.

_"So Mrs. Grace, what is your definition about love?" _The lady asked her, making Grace chuckle slightly.

"_Well my dear, haven't found him yet!" _Grace exclaimed, shaking her head and smiling at the camera, again making Jerry's head spin. Oh the things this woman did to him no matter where they were...

"_As it is, nowadays you don't find good guys easily...you got to dig in." _She explained farther, making a poker face and leaning back a bit onto the couch. At that, Jerry furrowed his eyebrows, not believing his own ears.

"What are you saying Grace? I'm avaliable everyday in the office, from 5 to 9 pm. Come over anytime, I do extra hours too." He said not-so-queitly, making the teenage guy next to him shoot him a weirded out look. Jerry slowly turned his head towards him and after a brief staring contest, he nodded as if to ask 'what?'. The boy just turned towards the tv again, making Jerry scoff and look back at the screen too.

_'What the hell? It's called love people, don't judge!' _Jerry thought indignantly, before a smile grew again at the delighting sight of Grace.

"_One thing is for sure, my lover, whether he's a high profile, a big hot shot, or...not, he will surely be simple and sound." _Grace concluded, staring directly at the camera, though making Jerry feel as if those brown orbs were staring right into his soul, as he stood up saying,

"Thank you. Thank you very much"

_"Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, my future life partner is watching me right now?" _Grace shrugged, subtly winking at the camera. Jerry's breat got caught in his throat.

_"He might be standing infront of the tv"_

"I _am_ infront of you" Jerry breathed out, staring longingly at Grace. His heart was filled with what he was sure to be real love for her, and only her. His heart fluttered everytime he saw her but why couldn't anyone see that? Why couldn't Jack bro get it?

"Hey! Let me also see her man, she's hot!" A guy, who was previously sitting at one of the tables in the corner, stood up, yelling at Jerry to move out of the way. This girl was some real stuff and he had his ways...

As soon as the words reached Jerry's ears, his eyes narrowed into slits as anger filled him. No. Way.

"Who said that? Who called her hot?" He turned his head from side to side,, before turning around and shaking when he saw a guy pratically eye-fucking his Grace through the tv screen. How dare he?!

"Who called her hot?" Even though it was obvious and he already knew, he still wanted to hear it from the guy himself before he punched his face in...yeah, that is what he'll do...be God be with him.

Jerry walked over to him, his eyes still narrowed, "Did you call the coffee hot?"

The guy stared at him funny, before shaking his head and pointing at the tv screen, "No, the girl. She is so hot!"

"Hello? You shouldn't talk disrespectifully about Grace!" Jerry spat in his face, nodding towards the screen. But when he looked back at it, his eyes were met with a baseball match instead of the beautiful sight like before.

"Hey, how did the channel change?" Jerry yelled, turning back towards the guy,

"Sit" He ordered and much to his surprise, he obyed and sat back down. But this wasn't his priority right now, it was changing back the channel.

"Why did you change the channel?" He asked the bar tender, walking over to the counter. The man tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Jerry for a brief second, before his eyes travelled back to the tv.

"Dude, The Giants are playing! My favourite team!" He exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the screen as The Giants hit a homerun.

"Yes! Buster just broke it!" Jerry scrunched his eyebrows, looking at the tv too but not finding anything entertaining on it. He turned back to the man who was pumping his fist in the air, smiling giddily.

"Buster has his mother's blessing while my life is still ruined!" Jerry told him, holding his arms out as if he was pleading to God.

"You want to watch the match?" Jerry questioned, looking at the bar tender with one eye widening, creeping the poor man out.

"I still can't find the matchmaker!" He hit his hands on the counter before looking around,

"Love Guru! Love Guru! I want to meet Grace" Jerry murmured, eyeing the whole place, silently wishing that Jack would jump out with a plan to help him...wishing didn't hurt right?

Suddenly, Jerry looked like he got struck by lightning, as his eyes widened and he began nodding his head determinedetly along with beginning to snap his fingers.

"Where are you? I'm coming" He mumbled to himself, still nodding and snapping his fingers. He began baking away from the counter, making the bar tender suddenly aware of his moves as he shouted at him,

"Pay the bill!"

"What bill? What money? What?" Jerry asked all badass like, as he dug his hand into his jean pocket. He threw a 10 dollar bill on the counter, still backtracking and finally turning around as the man picked the money up,

"Hey take the change at least!" He put the bill away but Jerry didn't care.

"You sit with respect!" Jerry said to the guy from earlier when he saw he about to get up. The guy plopped his ass back down on the chair as Jerry walked out leaving the bar tender and the guy staring after him. They both looked at eachother at the same time, wondering just what was wrong with this man.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"HERE WE GO BACK, THIS IS THE MOMENT! TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT, WE'LL FIGHT TIL IT'S OVER, SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US! LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US!" I scream out the lyrics- amazingly, might I add- to my all time favourite song, Can't hold us by Macklemore, as I drive in my dashing cherry red Maserati convertible.

Ahh, the feel of the light breeze wheezing past my face, whistling in my ears despite the loud volume of the radio, the sun shining bright in the cloudless sky, with me dashing around on my baby...

This is life.

I smirk as I restrat on screaming out the lyircs of the song, when the lady in the lane next to mine, riding behind some guy on a motorcycle, turns to me with an annoyed expression.

What?

I don't stop singing as I look at her from the corner of my eye, still recieving that overly annoyed look. What the hell woman? What did I do? I don't understand, here I am, just enjoying myself in my car, not disturbing anyone, yet, she's looking at me like that. Seriously? The only time I don't bug anyone in public, the only time and it was going so well until she passed by.

She's still here! Come on man, speed up! I would if I didn't have this big fat truck infront of me, moving like a snail! She's seriously beginning to creep me out with that pointed look of hers.

Again, what did I do? I'm just singing!

Wait...I look back at her and stop singing and finally, she rolls her eyes and looks away.

Whaaaat? How dare she?! For your information miss, I have the voice of an angel! I-

My mental ranting was cut off by my phone ringing. I scoffed, gave one last incredulous look at the not-know-how-to-judge lady and turned down the volume of the radio, before picking up the phone. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID and just answered,

"Hello?"

_"Jack bro!" _At that, I'm pretty sure I looked like I got run over by a car, as I was even more sure that face fell tremendously, way more than before and I was left with a jaw dropped.

"You again?!" I screamed into the phone, beginning to wonder how the hell did Jerry get my number. But wait...I'm a known person, of course he managed to get it. He has called me before!

"Jerry, what did I tell you?"

_"What did you tell me?" _My God, please help me.

"Don't you understand? Forget Grace!" I knew I was being harsh, and it's not my usual attitude with my clients but this is just impossible! There just are certain limits and Jerry had to understand that.

"Forget Grace and stop calling me!"

_"Is she a dish or a dessert?" _What? Okay, why won't he stop insisting!

_"Hello?" _He tried when I failed to answer back before.

"Hello! Dude, I told you!" During our argument, my eyes randomly travelled aside for a few seconds to the next lane as a bus lined up. I focused on the road again as he asnwered back. Why can't you just hang up? What didn't _I _already hang up?

_"How can the matter just end if you say this? I love Grace!" _I was about to shout back when I was cut off by an unfortunetly _very _familiar voice coming from my side.

"Jack bro! Jack bro! Jack bro!" I looked to the side and my eyes widened in horror as I saw Jerry on the same bus I saw before, standing at the open door. I hung up as I yelled,

"You're on the bus?!"

"I was wandering around in my helpnessness" Jerry shot me a childish grin, making me groan.

"Jack bro, please listen to me!"

"Jerry I can't help you! Because you are useless, and I'm helpless!" I said in a lower tone, getting really exasperated with him. Get the hint Jerry, I'm sorry! Can't do anything, not a chance.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I emphasized on each word, not knowing what else to do to get him to not to bother me anymore.

"I won't leave you alone until the time when you introduce me to Grace!" Jerry shouted, raising his pointer finger in the air and waving it back and forth in the air.

"If not today, then I'll come tomorrow! If not tomorrow then the day after tomorrow! I won't leave you alone!"

Suddenly realizing something, a huge smug grin came onto my face as I laughed out loud,

"Come tomorrow! Call me!" Jerry looked at me with wide eyes, about to say somwthing when I interrupted him, still laughing,

"I'm going to Florida for a month!" Yes, that was a mocking laugh. You didn't catch on?

"For a family holiday!" I continued, feeling so damn victorious. The grin never left my face, still mocking him.

"And I don't have a roaming card!" I held up my phone, waving it in the air to make my point. I laughed gleefully as I hit the acceleration pedal and sped away, leaving the bus and Jerry behind. I turned the volume all the way up but between all this, I still managed to hear Jerry's faint yell,

"Jack bro!" I smirked, though turning down the volume a bit as it was seriously defeaning, even in a convertible. Bad mistake.

"Hey, it doen't matter!" Jerry continued, raising his voice even more but despite the distance, it felt like he was screaming in my ear.

"It doesn't matter if your phone doesn't have a roaming card, but I'll roam with you!" What the hell? Was that some kind of threat?

_'Yes, Jackson, it was' _my coscience told me, making me groan. Why me?!

I looked into the rear view mirror and my eyes widened in pure horror again, though this time, it wasn't for my sake...it was for his. That dumbass had stepped off the bus, and was now running in the middle of the road with cars speeding on both his sides and one was even a few feet behind him. This is suicide! Yet, he was still yelling after me,

"Does this bus got to Florida?!"

I turned away, throwing my head back and groaning loudly again. I pushed on the pedal harder, wanting to just leave. If he won't, I will.

I could've helped him? Maybe...nah, my sanity is more important.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the wind suddenly picked up, not too far from the main road, a black Lamborghini slowed down when it neared a werehouse. The speed made the fallen leaves swirl in the air faster and crazier than before.

The lamborghini drove into the werehouse using the fairly large entrence and stopped in the middle of the huge room. Two buff men dressed in all black, with black sunglasses stepped out of the front and went to open the backseat door. Inside sat a white coffin with a golden cross craved on it. While they were pulling it out, they all failed to notice someone creeping up from one of the many windows and who was now spying on them.

The blond woman smirked when she caught sight of what was going on, on the other side of the window and she couldn't be more excited with what she had found. She bobbed her head from side to side to get a better look. She grabbed her precious camera wich was hanging from her neck and began taking some picutres.

'Kim Crawford, you found gold' she thought gleefully, feeling so damn proud of what she had in her hands.

Meanwhile, the unsuspecting men on the other side carried the coffin away from the car and put it on a table. Three more men, wearing white tunics, came out of nowehere and approached the table, stopping a few feet away. The men in black stepped away from the table as the coffin flew open causing everyone to hold in their breath, even Kim.

From the open coffin a short man, also dressend in all black, stepped out. He stood up straight in his short form, spreding his arms out and revelaing two revolvers in each hand. His hair was so ridiculously overly gelled that Kim had to hold back a laugh, way too excited to do anything else, other than snapping more pictures.

While Kim was excited outside, the men in white inside were baffled.

"Who's this short man?!" One of them shouted, as the midget narrowed his eyes behind his black glasses. He slowly and dangerously turned his head towards him as the men in white all looked up at him, still shocked out of their minds.

Once he was facing him, he swiftly turned his whole body doing a 360 while yelling,

"I am Little Don!" His voice echoed in the large empty werehouse, reaching Kim's ears lound and clear. Her grin widened, still not believing that she was witnessing all this personally and better yet, _she_ was the one with real information! And no one even saw her!

"A small name of two words!" The midget continued, looking at the man who shouted earlier.

"With only tow things to do in life: watching baseball and killing people!" He shouted gleefully, wiggling his eyebrows at the men at his feet. Oh how he loved saying that, the men at his feet...didn't happen very often. No actually it didn't happen _at all _normally so why shouldn't he enjoy this while he can? Thank you table.

"I am the king of the underwolrd! Short height, more fights!" He held his head up high, showing off.

"This is the secret of me becoming a Don!" He then turned towards the two men in black, poiting one of his guns at them, though they weren't scared. In their words, this midget seemed more of a comedian rather than a Don.

"Luke, Alec, is the feilding good?" He asked them with a serious face before it broke into a grin again when he saw them nod and he regained his playful tone,

"Otherwise the umpire will declare me as out!"

The men in white looked at eachother before turning back to Little Don,

"Hey who's the umpire?" One of them asked the question that all of them were dying to voice. Little Don truned to him and bent down, going extremely close to his face that he had to step back.

"The police, who else?" Little Don whispered, making the man gulp. From fear? Nah, he had seen much more terrifying people in his life.

"Oh" The man simply responded, shrugging. Lttle Don straightned up and resumed on shouting,

"So along with being a goon-"

"You play baseball" One of the men in white interrupted him. Little Don looked at him before bursting out laughing hysterically. The others just stood there, confused as never before as Little Don continued to laugh.

"I used to play!" He finally yelled, "20 years ago! In an Amtrak train!" He brought his hands up and curved his fingers, looking like a cat about to claw.

"I was a great bowler. Everybody used to call me 'Ladyfinger Express'! Once, my ball knocked out a batsman...it hit him in the eye, I made an appeal!" He bent down on one knee and raised his arms high up in the air shouting at the top of his lungs,

"Out or not?! Umpire said not out" He got back up, "In my angry state, I hit him with the ball!"

That man was the best player on the team, they need him to win. If he was out, Little Don's team was sure to win.

"The batsman?" One of the men in White asked,

"No! The upmire!" Little Don yelled at him.

"And the umpire-" He fell backwards on the table, eyes closed, "died" He finished, getting back up and smirking deviously at them all.

"The batsman started running! The police ran after me! And since then, Ladyfinger Express has become..." He paused, for what the others guessed to be a dramatic effect. He looked around sneakily before finishing, again in a shout,

"Little Don!" He raised his arms up in the air again and Kim took no time in snapping another picture for her sure-to-be-a-hit- article.

She had been listening to Little Don's entire tale and more than once has she shaken her head in disapproval and let out silent laughs. Though she had never stopped taking pictures as they were the priority. So far she had managed to do a pretty good job by not getting caught. Whenever she felt someone turn in her direction, she just dodged down in time and Always got away, though this time, as she was taking the latest- and most probably the last- picture, one of the men in white turned towards her window and caught her red-handed.

"Look man!" he shouted at Little Don, pointing to the window.

"Dang it!" Kim cursed out loud as she realized that her cover blew off.

"Hey, I don't talk to the 12th man!" Little Don yelled, facing him, "Who's the captain of the team?!"

"I am dude" The man in white in the middle raised his hand while smiling slightly. Little Don grinned,

"Oh yeah, only you have the right to speak!" He said proudly, raising his arm to point at him. Suddenly, Kim's phone started ringing as her eyes widened in terror and all the men inside jumped in surprise

Little Don began looking around franatically with his two guns in his hands, ready to fire as Kim was desperatly trying to stop the loud ringing.

"Damn, damn, damn!" She hissed, furiously tapping the screen, trying to turn off the demon (oh what an insult to her iPhone 6).

"Whose phone is ringing?! Whose phone is riniging?!" Little Don yelled as the whole team freaked out. They were too young to get arrested!

"Fuck!" Kim silently screamed as Little Don kept on searching.

"Who is it?! Who's the intruder among us?!" He then turned towards Kim's window and finally saw her. Kim didn't notice until he yelled,

"It's third umpire!" At that, Kim looked up and gasped when she saw that Little Don's attention was fully on her now. He began firing at the window, catching Kim by surprise. She screamed and fell backwards and off the window sill. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the hard impact, expecting to land on the concrete but instead, she ended up on a stack of old sacks that cushioned her fall.

She crashed into them and dust filled the air as Kim began caughing wildy, though glad that she wasn't dead...yet. She suddenly heard the men coming outside, all yelling threats at her so she rolled off the sacks and quickly grabbed her bike which was standing just by. She climbed on the bike and began pedaling as fast as she could, hearing the men chasing after her.

Little Don was far behind them though and he stopped running after a while, sticking to just yelling instructions at the others.

"Luke! Get her! Hey Alec! On the boundry! You in white! Surround her from the first base!" While he was yelling, his Lamborghini pulled up behind him with the driver urging him to get on. He quickly got in and soon, they were too chasing after her.

Kim soon got onto the main road and was about to realese a breath of relief when she turned her head around and saw the men still after her.

_'What the hell?! They're running in the middle of the road, do they want to die?!' _Kim thought disbelievingly but quickly looked back ahead and sped up. Little Don was too after her still, yelling at her from the open hood of his car.

"Nab her before she reaches the boundry!" Kim kept on looking ahead and behind her, starting to feel a little heplless.

"Just give up already!" She yelled, looking back again.

"Nab her! Nab her!" Little Don yelled, jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar high.

Kim pedaled even faster and managed to create a great distance between her and the goons. She never stopped alterning back and forth, thus failing in noticing that the car infront of her was still in the middle of the road because of the traffic jam. She realized it a little too late as her bike collided with the back of the red convertible and the next thing she knew, she was flying in the air screaming for dear life.

She landed in the passenger seat, again managing not to die...yet. Jack though, who was in the driver's seat, died of shock. He jumped five feet in the air letting out a yell before turning to his right and feeling his heart stop.

"Wow! How?!" He shouted, still dazed, not from shock but by the blond godness that landed next to him. Right there, a few inches away, sat the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Honey blond hair that shone under the bright sun, and the still beautiful as ever face despite the worried look on it. Even in this flushed state she looked like a godness so Jack could only imagine what she looked like with a smile on her relxed face.

"Please start the car!" She pleaded, turning to him. He locked eyes with her for a brief moment, though it was enough for him to instantly melt into them and just declare himself as her.

He had never felt like this before...it all happened so fast...

The worry in her eyes though wasn't hidden and that brought him back to reality.

"Some underworld goons are after me!" The angel said, franatically looking back at them still running, trying to catch up. Jack followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he saw them too.

"Underworld? Oh my God" He started the car and was now driving off, giving Kim the chance to finally suck in a breath.

"Ma'am you're so nice! Not just the underworld but the whole wolrd can be after you!" This made Kim stop looking around as she turned to him and said,

"Listen please, will you show your smartness in saving me?" If she wasn't in the situation she was in now, any other time, she surely would've noticed how attractive this guy really looked. Shaggy brown hair that looked so soft, perfectly sculptured handsome face and big brown eyes. She would've started to drool but right now, the only thing she wanted was to still live.

Jack laughed, looking back at the men,

"Smartness? I will save you from them!" Jack sped up before turning to look at her for a moment,

"But who will save you from me?" The still franatic Kim made a face at that,

"What?" She questioned, srunching up her eyebrows. She looked back ahead and her face relaxed visibly.

"Okay, okay stop!"

"What? I will stop the car but how will I stop myself?" Jakc pulled up near the sidewalk and Kim jumped out, not forgetting to grab her camera. Once she was out, she quickly turned back at Jack, sending him a grateful smile.

"Thanks!" With one last look at the man who saved her life, she rushed down the sidewalk. Jack rose up from his seat and stood up as straight as he could,

"This is a short meeting!" He yelled after her, "Listen! I will say it in my fervour! I will tell the truth! You're going away but I'll stay in thouch!" Halfway through his yelling though, Kim had already walked into a bulding, letting a small smile come to her lips.

",",","

Meanwhile, far back, the goons had long since stopped running and stopped in the middle of the road as they were dead tired. Little Don caught up to them in the car and when he reached them, he jumped out and began walking to the bar across the street.

"Halt!" He said to the truck that was about to run him over. Luckily for him, the driver managed to stop in time otherwise there would be a Little Pancake on the road. Little Don and his goons walked across the street and marched over to a man who was sitting down on a chair outside, reading the newspaper.

"Hey" Little Don called out to the man who looked up. Little Don grabbed his newspaper and snatched it from the man's hands as he continued,

"Useless unknown fellow," He crumpled up the paper and threw it aside, "Come one, get up, I want to sit here!" He told firmly, putting his left hand on his hip and moving his right one in an up and down motion.

The man looked at him funny, "Hey you, _you_ will make me get up?"

"Yes" Little Don nodded, leaning on the table. The guy standing behind the chair the man was sitting on, snorted as the man struck Little Don across the face as soon as he nodded. Little Don flew backwards as his men caught him.

"No no! Don't touch him!" He stopped them from doing anything.

"For the first time someone has slapped me! Come on, say sorry. Say sorry" He marched up to the man and talked to him in a baby voice. The man and the guy behind him turned to eachother and bursted out laughing.

"Did you hear that?" The man chocked out, still doubled over from laughter. The guy nodded, not to far behind in dying from laughing too much.

"_I _should say sorry to _you_?" The man questioned, moving his finger to point at himself and Little Don as he spoke.

"Yes" Little Don nodded, eyes closed.

The man stood up in his tall figure and easily towered Little Don. Little Don opened his eyes and when he saw pitch black, knowing it wasn't only his dark glasses, he slowly raised his head and looked up into the man's eyes.

"I, Cornelious form New York, should say sorry?" He repeated in slower tone, raising his eyebrows at Little Don as a fake confused expression took over his face.

"And that too you? Who are you?"

"Who am I?! Who am I?!" Little Don jumped up on a chair, managing to tower at least two inches over the man.

"I am Don. I am Don." He began dancing in his spot on the chair, twirling around being careful not to fall off.

"Police of 11 countires are after me!" He said poudly.

"I am already having a discussion with the 12th country. Come on, get lost Cory Baxter" Little Don put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"You!" The man yelled, swiftly grabbing Little Don's shirt collar and lifting him up in the air. He literally threw him away, all of it happening so quickly that Little Don didn't even have the time to blink.

He flew across the street and landed on a stack of sacks on the back of a truck that was passing by. He quickly composed himself and stood back up, still on the sacks.

"You shoved me! I won't spare you! I am Don! Little Don!" He yelled, not even thinking that they may not hear him.

And so, he started throwing a tantrum as the unsuspecting driver of the truck continued to drive, bobbing his head up and down to his favourite rock song.

**And here you go! How was it? Did you like it? **

**Thanks for reading guys and please, leave a review! **

**By the way, how did you react at Kickin it ending? Cried myself to sleep...**

**Thanks again, and until next time,**

**-Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with chapter 3!**

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, you guys rock! **

**Also, for the ones waiting for an update for The Monster Whitin You, I promise, I'm working on it. I've started the next chapter but currently my ideas are a little all over the place, so I need some to time to sort it all out. **

**With that said, enjoy reading!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

Kim entered the large building and happily skipped over to the reception counter. Behind the counter, a lady was going through some papers before she felt someone stop by. She looked up and smiled when she saw the blond fiery woman as she took off her beanie, running a hand through her messy golden locks. Kim flashed a thooty grin back at her as she leaned on the counter, an arm resting over it as she placed her other hand on her hip.

"Morning Carol! How are ya?" Kim asked her giddily, unable to contain her excitment as she couldn't wait to show what her camera held.

"Hi Kim! I'm great, thanks, and I'm guessing by this happy mood of yours that you're Beyond amazing?" Carol asked her with a wink,

"Oh! Oh my gosh! No way..." Carol said, disbelief taking over her features. She stared at Kim wide eyed as Kim couldn't wipe that grin away from her lips.

_'Well, I wanted to surprise her but...oh well' _Kim thought as she nodded happily. She leaned away from the counter and went to grab her camera.

"Oh yes way" Kim winked, "I finally-"

"You finally found your prince charming!" Carol shrieked, causing Kim's grin to flatern quickly and a few by-passers to turn and stare. Kim noticed the stares and snapped her head towards the small Group of people.

"Oh she's just-she's just being weird, don't listne to her" Kim waved them off as they shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. She turned sharply towards Carol again with disbeliving eyes. All this while, Carol was still in shock, too happy to move and do anything. She couldn't believe it, finally the day has arrived!

She was left gaping away until she actually noticed Kim's negative reaction to her statment. Kim raised her arms,

"What was that? No!" By this point, Carol was just uberly confused.

What no? If that wasn't the case, why else should Kim be this happy?

"No, I haven't found my 'prince charming'!" Km put air quotes around 'prince charming', mentally shaking her head at the stupid presumption.

"Wait...you didn't?" Carol questioned, still staring at Kim confusedly. Kim rolled her eyes and sighed, face-palming.

"No, just-is the boss in?" She brought her hand away from her forehead and stared at Carol with an exasperated look.

"Yes" Carol nodded, still confused as to what was going on excatly.

"Perfect. Well then, see ya Carol!" The excited grin returned on Kim's lips again as she waved goodbye to Carol and then rushed towards the stairs to go upstairs. Carol waved back as she stared at Kim's retriating figure, watching as she bumped into many people on her way and yelling out a 'sorry!' over her shoulder

"Okay...?" That was all that could come out as she just decided to shrug it off, going back to her work.

When Kim finally reached the room, she quickly turned the know and went in, shutting the door behind her with a BANG. The sudden sound made a worker jump, as he was close to the door. Kim turned to him briefly, not catching the meaning of the glare he was giving her, and frankly, she didn't even care much.

She scanned the large room, spotting her boss over at a computer. She all but ran towards him, catching the attention of her two best friends, Logan and Missy. They both turned to eachother at the same time, eye brows raising. They both knew what the other was thinking and they couldn't agree more,

_'What did she do this time?'_

They dropped whatever they had in their hands and rushed behind Kim. They all stopped behind their boss, whose back was facing them. Kim was about to say something but the man turned around on his own, having felt the whoosh of air from their run and already having a feling of who it might be. Kim quickly shut her mouth, Logan, Missy and her backing away a bit.

"Good morning Mr. Rivera." Kim smiled at him and put one hand on her camera which was still dangling from her neck.

Mr. Rivera was a short chubby man with a bushy moustache under his nose. He was the best boss anyone could ever wish for, given his kind and welcoming nature. He never refused to help anyone in need and made everyone feel comfortable. All in all, even work seemed almost like home to the workers. Everybody else was hardworking on their own, loving their job so it was a peaceful and comfy atmosphere to work in. Well, as peaceful as it could be with the trio working there too.

Missy was a beautiful, black haired, kind, caring young woman, originally from Japan, who never stopped smiling and seeing the positive side in everything. She rarely ever lost her temper and helped others when they lashed out, especially Kim. Her brown eyes sparkled everytime she smiled, sending shivers down a certain person's spine. For being an asian, she had a fairly white skin tone, and all in all, she was beyond attractive.

Logan, on the other hand was a cool, laid back brunette who never let anyone push him down. He was a fun loving, out-going, extrovert young man, serious when needed but a true child at heart. But he could become a dangerous man if anyone ever messed with his two girls and...baseball. His built body, that smirk that was always plastered on his face, that mischevious glint in his hazel eyes and his general good looks made a lot of girls swoon over him but for a _very_ long time now, his heart was beating for only one girl. This was his biggest secret, which only Kim knew about. Under his tough guy's facade though, he was very caring and sweet.

And finally Kim...well Kim was just a firecracker. Need I say more? Just everything that comes along with it. Strong minded, strong willed and really stubborn. Always getting herself into sticky situations.

The trio togheter has been through a lot, since they met in 4th grade. In their teenage years Logan and Kim always got into trouble and then Missy was the one scolding them and getting them out of it. They've always been inseprable and their common love for journalism made them stick togheter all this while, which they were grateful for.

So yes, this dinamic trio was something special and Mr. Rivera knew it all too well. Now back to the situation at hand.

Mr. Rivera pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled back at Kim and the other two. When he noticed that Kim's hand was resting on her camera, he knew something was up and to say he was curious and excited would be an understatement.

"You got something juicy, don't you?" Mr. Rivera asked with an amused expression, his smile widening when Kim nodded eagerly.

"Oh you bet, boss" Kim gloated, smirking smugly. Mr. Rivera chuckled and stepped aside, making room for Kim so she could use the computer. Kim grinned as she stepped forward, pulling the camera over her neck and putting it on the desk. As she set it on the desk though, something suddenly occured to her, making her freeze. She then slowly turned around, biting her lip and giving the other three a sheepish smile.

The others were confused at her sudden change of mood and just stared at her. Kim let out a nervous laugh,

"Um I-I well-you see" She stuttered out, scratching her head. Missy and Logan just raised their eyebrows at her, silently telling her to just spill it.

"Iforgottosavethepicturesonapendrive BUT just give me one minute" Kim blurted out the first part quickly, hoping they didin't understand but the groan she recieved told her otherwise. Despite the slurred words, they had all understood what she said, throwing their arms in the air.

"God Kim, seriously?" Missy said, looking at her best friend with and exasperated look. She couldn't believe how forgetful and impusive she was.

"I'm sorry! I was just so eager to show what I got that I totally forgot to save the pictures on a pendrive first. Please, just wait one minute" Once Kim recieved eye rolls from all of them, she smiled and turned back to the computer.

Meanwhile, the other three couldn't help but wonder what exactly did Kim have. What could it be that made her so happy and proud?

"Done!" At that, they all rushed towards Kim and the computer as Kim opened up the file.

"What are you showing us Kim?" Mr. Rivera asked as he watched Kim continue to click, going from one page to the other

"Just one sec sir" Kim bit her toung as the file was finally opened up.

As the first picture popped up, three pairs of eyes widened greatly as Kim looked at them, loving their reaction. They couldn't believe it. Mr. Rivera coouldn't believe it. There, on the computer screen, were fresh pictures of Little Don, something nobody had ever managed to capture before.

Missy gasped as the pictures continued to slide, one after the other, showing Little Don stricking in every pose imaginable. Poses that would send him to his ruin.

"Oh. My God." Logan breathed out while blinking repeadeatly.

"Little Don! And you have got him!" Mr. Rivera finally snapped out of his trance and pumped his fist in the air. Kim giggled as Missy and Logan both turned to her, grinning like fools. Missy squealed and side-hugged Kim tightly while Logan high-fived her.

"Little Don" Mr. Rivera repeated incredulously. Logan turned back at the computer and nodded, putting a hand on his boss's shoulder.

"Until now, FBI, CBI, no one has ever seen him" Logan said, nodding proudly at Kim. Kim smirked back at him as they both turned to the screen again.

"For the first time ever, and that too on our paper!" Missy yelled excitedly, grinning at all of them. She caught Logan's gaze and held it for a while, their smiles never leaving their faces.

"Yes!" Mr. Rivera's yell pulled them out of their staring contest as they now focused on him. He sighed, trying to calm himself down. He was so damn proud of Kim, this was mind-blowing!

"Congratuations Kim!" He patted her shoulder as Kim grinned back,

"Thank you sir!"

"Darling, you are promoted! And double salary too! And you can have this laptop too, take it dear, take it!" Kim's eyes widened as Missy jumped on her again, too happy for her best friend, who was pratically like a sister to her. Logan let out an impressed whistle and he went to join in on the hug and soon, they were jumping around in giddiness, still clutching eachother.

Mr. Rivera and everybody else in the room stared at them, some amused and some annoyed by their noise. The proud boss shook his head, chuckling to himself as he went over to a chair and sat down, taking it all in.

* * *

Miami.

Ah Miami, the sun was blazing it's rays across the city, gently kissing the skin of the many tanning people at the beach. A light breeze evened it all, making it an enjoyable weather.

On that day, not many cars were out, making the Whole atmosphere all the more relaxing. Since that morning, locals could've sworn that they didn't even see the usual buses passing by, so when some of the citizens saw a bus pulling up into a parking space, they were a little surprised.

Only one person came down though, and that person was non other than yours truly, Jerald Alejandro Martinez.

As soon as he stepped off the bus, Jerry was istantly blinded by the sun, so he quickly pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. Once the scorching sun wasn't a problem anymore, he smiled to himself and started looking around.

"Jack bro?" He called out, looking in all directions.

"Jack bro, where are you?" An old man was walking by at the wrong moment and he was istantly stopped by Jerry. He looked up at him confused as Jerry didn't stop looking around. Finally he faced him and asked,

"Do you know a man named Jack? Jack bro?" The man shook his head and responded,

"I don't Jack from Georgia, I know Jack from Canada" Jerry shook his head, as he obviously didn't catch the actual weirdness in the man's answer.

"No, Jack from Los Angeles" He clarified, seriously hoping that the man knew him.

"He is Love Guru" He added, "Do you know Love Guru?"

"The only guru I know is the one I see in tv. The one that says those wise words, helping you to try and understand your wife's weird behaviour and offers suggetions on how to tune out her yapping."

Silence.

Jerry just stared at the man with an expressionless face, until he nodded and quickly dismissed him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Thank you" He quickly said, grabbing the man's shoulders and turning him around the other way. The man just began walking away wordlessely, making Jerry let out a sigh of relief. He then began looking around again, when he suddenly spotted who he was looking for.

Jack bro. With a sweet little company.

Jerry's eyes widened under the specs of his glasses. He took them off and stared at the small family across the road.

_'No way...' _

On the other side of the road, Jack and his family were at the smoothie bar, all sipping away at their smoothies. He looked down at his little adorable nephew and neice, watching with a smile as the twins grinned at eachother and then went back to drinking. His sister, who was one the twins' otehr side, called out to him, making his look up,

"Don't you have any nice friends?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows at that question. What? Of course he did!

"Yes?" What was supposed to be a defensive statement, instead came out like a question.

"Would you marry?!" Realizing what this all was about, Jack just rolled his eyes as he shouted back,

"No chance!" Well...maybe...Jack smiled sightly as the girl from the other day flashed in his mind.

"Jack bro and family?" Jerry mumbled to himself as he was still watching them from the other side of the road.

"Jack when will you marry?" Tania, his sister, tried again. She really wanted he Bbrother to finally just marry someone! He couldn't be alone all his life!

"3-4 years after Nikki's marrige" Jack shrugged, gulping down his smoothie. Tania rolled her eyes and snapped at him,

"Why do you Always push it away? Don't you feel a voice from within?" She asked softly, hoping this made him come to his senses.

"Jack bro! Jack bro!" Jerry suddenly began yelling at the top of his lungs while starting to jump up and down giddily. He began crossing the road while still jumping and yelling,

"Jack bro! Jack bro!"

It was impossible for Jack not to hear and recognize that voice, as he gritted his teeth and hissed out,

"Not from within..." He slowly turned his head from side to side, trying to spot him, "I can hear it from outside..." He turned towards the road and froze.

"Jack bro!" Jerry yelled as he switly avioded a car that was about to run him over.

"Oh my God." Jack breathed out, "This stupid Ja-"

"Jack!" "Uncle!" The twins and Tania yelled at him, all catching what he was going to say. Jack turned to them and smiled sweetly at the kids.

"His name is Jerry, stupid Jerry!" He gestured towards him on the road as the family turned to look.

"He harrases so much!" Jack added, suddenly feeling the need to just cry at his bad luck.

"Jack bro, Jack bro, Jack bro!" Jerry jumped over to them.

"Hello sister in law, such a sweet family!" All this while, Jerry still didn't stop jumping which was sending Jack crazy. He began snapping his fingers in an attmept to make Jerry chill it and he did. Jerry finally stopped jumping and turned to Jack.

"She," Jack pointed to Tania, "is my sister." Jerry turned to her and then back at Jack.

"And they," He waved his finger back and froth between the twins, "are her," he pointed back at Tania, "Children" He finished, his eyes never leaving Jerry.

Jerry turned to Tania and said, "Sorry sister" He offered her a smile which she returned.

"He is so sweet," Michael, the twi boy, said.

"Like a teddy bear" Mira, his twin sister finished. They both grinned cheekily at Jerry as he looked down at them.

"Welcome to Miami" They both said. Jerry could't take it anymore.

"Aww, they're so sweet!" They were too cute and kind.

Jack leaned towards Jerry and hissed in a low voice,

"I told you not to follow me. What are you doing here in Miami?"

"I didn't cme here for free. I took a ticket. Spent my money" Okay, what does this have to do with anything? Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you spoling my holidays? I am nothing, even God can't give you Grace!" Jack turned to his family and forced a smile, miserably trying to convince them that everything was normal.

"But Jack bro, listen to me-"

"No buts!"

"Sister" Jerry turned to Tania,

"Don't involve my sister!" Jack growled.

"Hang on, please!" Jerry pleaded to him.

"Sister, sister tell me something. Your marrige was a love one right? Not an arranged one for sure" Tania blushed and smiled sheepishly

"Of course it was a love marrige. Jack had given me away" Jerry smiled at that

"Look Jack bro, you got your sister married. And you're not helping me. Why?" Jerry pouted childishly. Jack finally snapped out of his cool and harshly grabbed Jerry by the elbow. He pulled him away from his family and dragged him across the road.

"Because Grace is Mercedes and you are Smart. If Grace is a boeing, you are a Bullock cart. If Grace is capable, then you are a fool" By the time Jack was finished, they were on the other side of the road, near the bus.

"This is the bus that will take you California" He pointed to it, while the driver looked back and forth between Jack and Jerry.

"Take the window seat and leave" Jack didn't let Jerry utter even a single word as he turned to the driver.

"Take him to the airport" Jack pulled out 50 bucks and handed them to the driver. The driver nodded and bowed down a bit. Jack ignored it, just eager to get Jerry out of the gutter.

"Don't bring him back, he's all yours, okay?" The driver nodded once more and Jack nodded back.

"Go" He said before he turned around to leave as the driver grabbed Jerry.

"I won't go, I won't go!" Jerry protested, bowing infront of the driver. The mute driver bowed too and then Jerry attempted to leave but was pulled back by the man who suddenly yelled,

"Hey!" He grabbed Jerry's arm and brought him to the bus.

When Jack reached his family, he urged them towards the car. As the Brewer's hopped into the car, Tania casually said,

"Jack this is not fair" She didn't turn to him, instead kept staring out the windshield. Jack turned to her incredilously,

"What's wrong?" He lamely asked, when he knew perfectly well what was.

"Jerry came here from Cali with high hopes," Tania said, looking at Jack for a brief moment, "And you told him to go back" She faced te other way, upset by the brother's actions.

"Uncle Jerry is so sweet" Mira said.

"And uncle Jack is so rude" Michael ended as Jack looked at the twins. He rose an eyebrow and smiled slightly, as a smile Always came onto his face whenever he looked at his dear neice and nephew, no matter what situation he was in.

"What? What do you kids think?" Mother and children turned to Jack curiously.

"That he has left?" Jack scoffed, "Nobody can evade Death, love and Jerry" He informed them as they all rolled their eyes at him.

"Jack bro!" They all siddenly heard. Jack's ears sprung up in alert like a dog as he quickly said,

"Did you hear that?" Tania and the kids looked to the side, trying to spot Jerry.

"Now let's go. We're still in danger" With that, Jack inserted the key in, turned on the car and sped away.

**And there you go! How was it? Please, leave your thoughts in a review, they Always make me smile! **

**Thank you and until next time,**

**-Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 here!**

**Thank you for your reviews! Hope you like this!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Kickint it**

_"What an interesting ceiling. I can't believe I own such a beautiful ceiling' _

As Jack was wondering on how a ceiling could be this beautiful, Tania came into the living room and frowned when she saw her Brother still sprawled out on one of the couches. It's been close to a half an hour now and he was _still _laying there in the same position with his eyes opened up wide, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Tania was sure that all this time, he didn't even blink and now, she was getting worried for him.

Tania had stopped by 4 times already, but Jack never even flinched. Tania sighed and shook her head before heading back downstairs when she heard Mira yell from the pool outside. As soon as Tania had walked off, Jack sprung up from the couch and into a sitting position, his eyes never closing as he kept staring up. He crossed his legs and raised his hands, pleading to God.

"Why? Why God, why?" Jack whimpered, just wanting to curl up in a hole and die. His life was _that _helpless now.

"What did I ever do to you? Is it because I didn't go to curch last Sunday?" He titled his head to the side a little, still staring at the ceiling wide eyed. He wanted answers and he wanted them _now. _What did he ever do wrong to deserve such punishment? Such torture?

"I'm sorry!" He yelled before finally closing his sore eyes. He dropped his head down and stayed still. He blocked out everything and cleared his mind, just trying to relax. His shoulders slumped and he was about to let out a realex sigh when he heard yet another squeal of delight coming from the pool. But this time, it was the kids, it was his personal stalker. His personal devil, his dark shadow.

It was _Jerry._

Yes, Jerry. Like excpected and not wanted, Jerry had managed to get rid of the driver- no, he did not kill him and stuff him into a sack and then procceded to throw him in the sea- and he followed Jack all the way to his estate. When he first saw it, Jerry couldn't believe how much a Love Guru could make because that estate was something BIG TIME.

He had waited until Jack disappeared inside before he came out in the open and greeted Tania and the kids. To say they were surprised and worried for his well being would be an understatement but the kids quickly shrugged it off and dragged him into the pool with them.

It wasn't long until Jack heard his all too familiar yell and then went into his depressed state on the couch.

"Queen! Spin around!" Jerry grabbed Mira and spun her around in the water. They were playing some silly game where Michael and Mira were the king and queen. Jerry was having the time of his life as he had quickly grown fond of these kids. If only Jack bro would be this welcoming...

Jack's shoulders tensed again and he rose up from the couch with a start. He walked out and onto the balcony and looked down. He gritted his teeth as he watched Jerry play gleefully with his nephew and neice.

_'Dammit! Why can't he just get LOST?!" _He thought angrily as his hands gripped the railing tightly.

"Jerry!" He roared, causing said man to look up at him while still sporting that silly smile of his.

"Don't. Say. A word" Jack growled, Jerry's ever lasting smile wasn't helping at all.

"Just leave! Get out! Get lost!" He raised his arm and pointed to the side, putting more emphasis on his order.

Just then, Tania came over by the pool with a towel draped over her arm. She smiled at Jerry and handed it to him,

"Here's your towel Jerry" Jerry grabbed it and Jack noticed that under the towel, was a shirt. Tania helt it up for Jerry to see. Jack's eyes widened as he realized that it was _his _shirt.

"Would you wear this?" Tania asked Jerry as his smile widened.

"Thank you!" Jack then snapped...again.

"Hey!" Everybody looked up and saw Jack glaring at Tania.

"Are you blind? That's my shirt! It won't fit him!"

"Don't worry, it will fit me just fine!" Jerry yelled back, "I call it body hug! My size is such that any size fits me!"

Jack was getting crazy. No, Jerry was getting crazy!

"Where do you think you are?!" Jack thew his hands up in the air.

"Jack bro, I was saying, I'm here, I won't go anywhere!" Jerry pulled the smiling twins into his arms, putting his anchor on them.

"Are you mad at me?" Stupid question Jerry. And to make it worse, his tone was teasing, as he bobbed his head from side to side, almost tantingly. Jack smiled,

"No, no Jerry bro! I am the happiest person in the world!" He shouted out, "It's just that I hate you, you stupid Jerry!"

"I love you too!" Jerry said, looking down at the kids. The kids smiled at him and hugged him as Jerry grinned up at Jack.

"You!" Finally having enough, Jack leapt over the railing of the balcony and landed into the water, making water splash everywhere.

"Whooo!"

",",",","

Once he got changed into Jack's clothes, Jerry entered the living room where he was greeted by Tania. Tania stood up from the couch with a smile and grabbed a cup of tea from the coffee table. Jerry smiled as she walked up to him and took the cup from her hands,

"Thank you"

As he took his first sip of the tea, his eyes trained towards a picture of a man on the wall. The framed picture showed from shoulders to up, with the man's eyes glaaring right into Jerry's soul.

"Sister" Tania looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the man in that picture?" Tania followed Jerry's gaze and smiled when she saw her husband's face.

"Oh, that's my husband. 3 years ago he-" Jerry suddenly snapped his head towards her and yelled,

"Stop!" Jerry slapped his hand oer her mouth, shutting her up. Tania stiffened, while looking at him confusedly. Jerry's eyes grew moist an a sad and mortified expression came over his face.

"I understood" He shook his head, looking at Tania with tears brimming his eyes.

"Don't say anything" Jerry took his hand off her mouth as Tania suddenly understood why he was acting like this.

"I can't listen now. God can't be so stone-hearted" Jerry sniffed, looking down. Tania shook her head franatically and went to gran Jerry's houlders,

"No no!" She tried, but Jerry just pushed her hands away. He was in his emotional state now. He really couldn't believe that God could be this harsh. And that too, with such a family?

"What no?" He cried out, "You are so strong, you've taken so many sacrifices"

"No listen-"

"Listen to what?" By now, Jerry was close to sobbing, his heart breaking for this already broken family.

"Brother" Jerry turned to the picture before letting out a sob.

"No Jerry-"

"What no?" Jerry whimpered out, "What happened to him?" Jerry patted Tania's head affectionately.

"What was he suffering from?"

"No no-"

"_Shut up!_" During Jerry's whole unnecessary moment, Jack had been standing at the doorway watching it all. Now, he couldn't hear anymore of his stupid presumptions. Jerry and Tania turned to him,

"Why don't you just listen to the Whole thing?" Really, if Jerry just let Tania explain.

"What? What happened?" Jerry asked, still sobbing a bit.

"Robin," Jack pointed to the man's picture, "Is in America. He's a scientist in NASA!"

Tania, actually amused by the situation, couldn't help but smile a bit.

"He is hale" Jerry instantly stopped sobbing and began laughing lamely.

"Meaning he is alive" Jack clarified, wondering how someone could be _this _much of a moron.

"He's the father of two children and a married man!" Jerry was full on laughing now.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" He lamely covered up the fact that he was about to throw another funeral, buring the picture this time. He turned to Robin's picture again.

"A person with such a glow his eyes can't die" He looked at a giggling Tania, "I pray for his long life" Tania thanked him and then turned to Jack,

"I'll serve lunch" She smiled at her Brother, "I've cooked your favourite dish, lasagna"

"Ohhh, lasagna!" Jerry shouted in glee. Tania grinned at him and nodded.

"That's my favourite too!" Jack rolled his eyes at that.

"And when we both like lasagna," Jerry walked up to Jack and stood right in front of him, man facing a man, "Then why should we dislike eachother?" He finished.

Jack glared daggers at his face and grumbled out some incoherent, senseless stuff as his face grew closer to Jerry's. Jerry backed away a bit before Jack turned around and walked off.

",",","

At the dining table, it wasn't going any better. Jerry wasn't making it any better...had doubts? He kept going on and on about Tania and her sweetness. He was obviously being very grateful for what she was doing for him but Jack couldn't bear it. Finally, he had enough,

"Hey! She's not some peice of bread," Everyone turned to him, "That you're buttering" He finished, glaring at Jerry.

"You can't control love, it comes out just like that" Jerry shrugged and turned to the kids and Tania, "Right kids? Right Tania?"

"Just shut up and go!" Jack again pointed to the door.

"Go where? There isn't a flight to go back for another 4 days!"

Tania stood beside Jack and rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down. She turned to Jerry and smiled a bit.

"It's okay, you can stay for 4 days" She tried to end the convestation but Jack wasn't done yet.

"Hey you," He said to Jerry, "King of snores, you aren't sleeping with me and you're most certainly not sleeping with my sister"

"It's okay Uncle Jerry, you can sleep with us!" Michael told him happily. Jerry smiled at him and turned back to Jack.

"You see? The children's heart's bigger than you. Learn something!" At that, Jack stood up and faced Tania.

"I will call your husband and tell him that an unknown man," He harshly glared at Jerry, "Has become a part of our family" Then, he walked into the other room.

"Hey what's he saying?" Jerry turned to Tania, this time really worried. He didn't want to create frictions between her and Robin!

"Tell him that I'm like your Brother!" Tania reassured him that it will fine, feeling sorry for Jerry. With that said, the remaining four went back to eating.

",",","

That night, Jerry walked into the twins' room, finding Michael over at his desk with some cool looking rocket. A laptop was sitting on the desk, besides the rocket, displaying various pictures of the same model.

The shocking part? Michael, the five year old, was working on it.

"Wow, there sure are some new types of toys these days" Jerry muttered while walking up to Michael. He bent down and looked over his shoulder. He went to touch the rocket but Michael slapped his hand away a bit.

"Don't touch it. It's a baby missile. It follows the enemy and Attacks them"

"Is that so?" Jerry was dumbfounded. When he was five he couldn't even spell his own name!

"How does it work? With a button?" Michael turned to him, stopping his work on the missile for a moment.

"Not with battery. With my voice" Michael grinned, "It turns on when I say 'Go baby go'" Jerry smiled goofily.

"Aww, making fun of your uncle now, are we? If that's the deal, they why didn't it go off now? When you said it?" The boy turned back to his little peice of art.

"I just gotta finish up a bit. Don't disturb me please" Jerry just looked at him weirdly before giving in and nodding.

"Okay...have fun"

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early and headed to their personal yatch. Jack, wanting to jet skiing, went to change into his swin trucks. When he got out, shirtless, Tania grabbed sun scream and began rubbing her brother's upper body with it.

Meanwhile, Jack's mind drifted back to that blond godness who he still didn't know the name of. Her plump red lips, her enchanting big brown eyes, her liscious blond hair flowing in the wind, it wouldn't leave him alone. Just like Jerry, just this, this was something Jack never wanted to lose.

He was pulled out from his thoughts by Tania lightly slapping him on the shoulder. He turned to her and smile gratefully. Tania grabbed the shirt and helped Jack put it on.

"Wow, jet ski! can you teach it to me too?" Jerry asked, walking over to them.

"Yeah sure," Jack nodded and said to Tania, "Zip him up too. He0s been after me the Whole morning" Jack glared at Jerry before walking away.

"You know bro, I won't leave you alone that easily!" Jerry shouted out after him. Jack got into the water on his jet ski as Jerry walked over to Michael and his missile

"If I go after somebody, I don't leave them alone!" He continued, "I'm like this missile! You just have to say 'Go baby go' and I go!"

Michael's eyes widened as he said, "Uncle, don't say that! It will get activated!" Jerry chuckled.

"Come on kiddo, why would I say 'Go baby go'? It's your misile, it works with your voice!"

"Just now you said 'Go baby go'!" Michael shot back as they both heard a clicking sound from the missile.

"Hey what happened?" Jerry questioned but then he saw the red glowing 'ACTIVATED' on the small digital screen.

"Uncle, this has activated..." Michael said in a small 'uh oh' voive. Jerry's eyes widened as they both jumped back from the shaking missile.

"Holy Grace" He chocked out as the missile changed his angle and pointed straight in the air.

"Michael stop it!" Jerry cried.

"I can't, it's about to go off!" Just then, Jack sped away in the water, next to the boat. Jerry and Michael tried calling out to him to come back but he couldn't hear them.

"What?!" Jack yelled, as he could only see Jerry and Michael waving their arms in the air franatically.

"I can't hear you!" Then, the missile was off. It shot away as Jerry screamed.

"Rocket!" Jack yelled in despair, eyes going wide from fear. He sped away from the Flying missile but it seemed like he was _that _attractive that he attracted even missiles now. The rocket followed him at his every turn, never leaving his trail.

Jack kept looking back and forth from the missile to what was ahed of him, seriously hoping that there was some kind of dark pit in the sea, or a waterfall he didn't know of. _Anything_.

Nothing. Jack looked back again before snapping his head to front again, this time seeing a bridge with a ramp on the side of it. Jack skidded on the ramp and landed on the other side of the bridge but the dang missile was still after him.

Jack made a sharp turn and the missile flew forward. Jack thought he was finally safe when the missile changed direction and charged at him again. It all happened so fast that he didn't even time to fully comprehend that the missile was firing at him again. He only came to his senses when the missile was 10 feet away from him and he swiftly threw his head back as it slightly grazed his chin.

Jack shot back up, staring after the missile and panting lightly. "Oh Jerry...you just let me get out of here first...oh God save me" He whimpered silently, shaking his head.

Then, the missile came back at him and he yelped. He scurried away in the opposite direction. No, he couldn't die, he was too Young to die! He still had many things to do in life! Like, like Learning that blond godness' name!

his heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he though it would jump out. He looked back at the missile when he suddenly jerked violently. Before he knew it, he was in the air again, then realizing that he had skidded over another ramp. He landed into the water and the missile flew over his head. He did a 360, his eyes never leaving the missile as it circled him.

"Jerry you dumbass. You moron, you just _wait _til I get out of here" Jack hissed through gritted teeth.

The missile turned back to him but Jack didn't move. He eyed the missile before suddenly jumping off the jet ski, just as the missile crashed into it, creating a massive explosion. Jack ducked under the water and quickly swam away.

He continued swimming and didn't come up until he had reached a near by boat. He came back up and gasped, sucking in deep breaths. The man on the boat saw him and helped him up. Jack panted and thanked the man once he was fully safe on the boat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his boat with Tania, the kids and..._Jerry._

Jack snarled, his face growing compltely dark as he spit out his name like it was poision his mouth.

",",","

"Jerry! Jerry!" Jack called out as he entered the living room. In his eyes flashd fire when he saw him in there with tania and the kids. They all looked preety scared of him, even the kids but right now, Jack was fuming and wasn't thinking straight.

"Leave my house! Get lost!" Jack shouted at him, jabbing his finger at the door.

"Sorry, by mistake i...I-I activated the rocket" Jerry tried to aplogize, his voive coming out soft and broken. He wasn't his playful self anymore, it wasn't the right time. He knew he had screwed up.

Jack cast a disbelieving look at tania, who was just watching helplessly, wanitng to interven but knew that it would be useless. Jack had reached his limits.

"By mistake?!" Jack growled, "Your Birth is a mistake itself!" _Ouch._

"I could have died! And do you also know how much that jet ski cost? 20000 dollars!"

"What would I know? I Always travelled by local trains" Jerry spoke up again in a small voice, weakly trying to defend himself. And let me just tell you, it wasn't working very well. It wasn't working at all.

Jack hissed out in anger, "You!" He sharply turned to Jerry, about to smack him over the head but-

"Jack!" Tania cried as she caught her brother's arm. She held it back and as much as Jack wanted to hit the retard, he lowered his arm for Tania's sake.

"It was an accident, please. Jerry, say sorry to Jack please!" By now, Tania was close to tearing up. It was so messed up right now...

"Jack, I'm sorry" Jerry bowed his head down in shame and closed his eyes in sorrow.

"Sorry! You ba-" Just then, Jack caught the scared looks the kids were giving him and turned to them, smiling sweetly.

"Kids, Uncle Jerry and I are having a small disagreement, you can go play in the other room" He gently turned them around towards the door and Michael and Mira slowly started walking out.

They knew what was really happening and they didn't like it all. It wasn't a small disagreement, it was a really really big fight. And they hated fights.

As soon as the kids were out, Jack turned to Jerry again

"You turned out to be much more stupid than I thought!" Jerry couldn't tear his eyes away from the ground as Jack continued.

"Foget Grace! You can't even entice her dog! You know why?" Jerry snapped his head back up as Jack backed away and opened up his arms, still glaring at him with wide eyes.

"Because you Jerry are the brand Ambassador of stupidity and foolishness!" Jack stepped forward and glared down at Jerry as he was in shock.

"And before leaving do one thing Jerry..." Jack glared at Jerry dead in the eye, wanting to get his point across, "If you can't live without Grace, the don't live at all! Because if a stupid lover dies, it won't make any difference to the world! Got it?"

Jack then saw the kids leaning at the doorway, silently watching. He smiled bitterly and gestured them to come int.

"Come kids, Uncle Jerry is about ot say goodbye. He's leaving forever!" The kids raced inside.

"tania, remove him within 5 minutes. Otherwise I'll leave at the 6th! The decison is yours" With that, Jack stomped off.

Michael and Mira rished to Jerry and their frown deepedned when they saw tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Uncle Jerry!"

"Jerry," Tania put a hand on his shoulder, "Jack's a nice guys, please don't mind him and cry" She told him sympathetically, feeling really sorry for him.

All of a sudden, Jerry began laughing lightly. He turned around towards them as a last snicker escaped his mouth.

"I'm not crying Tania, I'm laughing." Tania just eyed him sorrwfully.

"Jack bro is right. It was my mistake that I fell in love with Grace. There is huge difference between her and me. I was searching for a girl's love and I got the love of a family so I stayed here. Look," He turned to Tania and the kids, "I'm an idiot. What did Jack bro say? Yes, loser!"

Jerry grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Bt you tell him one thing! He's doing a great job! He shouldn't stop unting lovers. What about me?" Jerry let out a bitter laugh, his eyes red from crying, "We'll see" With that, Jerry quickly waled away, leaving tania calling out to him,

"Jerry!"

Oh, if only Jack knew how much his little empty order for Jerry would actually play it's toll.

* * *

As the tension was high in Miami, the situation back in Los Angeles was chill. Things were going great for the trio as KIm was promoted and Missy and Logan were still bth very happy for their best friend. Mr. Rivera was still a bit shocked, constantly asking other workers and especially the trio, if it was all true. He was that ecstatic. His paper would surely be a hit.

The same thing happened that afternoon. It was getting close to leaving and by this time, the trio would Always be huddled at a computer desk, just talking and taking turns in finish up the last bits of work. People were slowly starting to leave, bidding them goodbye for the night. Soon, only Kim, Missy and Logan were left.

As Logan finished up the paper, Mr. Rivera walked in and skipped over to the trio. Missy and Kim smiled at him while Logan said

"Hey boss" Logan typed up the last of his lines and as he finished, Mr. Rivera stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Great job guys," he patted Logan's shoulder, looking between the three, "No, don't say anything to the Others but...you guys are my favourite workers among everyone here."

The trio smiled at eachother, before looking back at their boss.

"Your want for new juicy stories, your fearlessness, your determinedness, the passion, the love you have for journalism...that's what I admire. You're Always eager and never back down. You all can go to great extents to get what you want and not just in this Sector of your lives. You Always follow your heart" At that, Logan's eyes involoustanry trained to Missy, who caught his gaze.

Missy stared into Logan's eyes, and smiled at him before trying to look back at Mr. Turner. Keyword, tryed. She didn't know why, but for some reason she just couldn't tear her eyes away from Logan's. She was frozen, she couldn't leave his hipnotizing gaze and it was kind of scaring her.

_'What's happening? Why can't I just look aways from his...beautiful shining eyes?' _Mssy thought as Logan's eyes seemed to shine even more, in response to her thought. She had long since got lost into his Hazel eyes and was now staring longingly at him. Her eyelids dropped a little and she sighed in content, while Logan's heart fluttered and butterflies erupted in his stomach.

To Missy, Logan's eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger and she could faintly hear Mr. Rivera still going on about how he was grateful to have them.

Logan's eyes were shining with emotions. Happiness, content, love.

Wait...love? As soon as Missy caught that, she suddenly snapped back into reality and shook her head vigurously.

_'No, it can't be...he wouldn't...right?' _Missy hopelessly though as she turned to Logan again, only to see him facing Mr. Rivera. She stared at him, still a bit dazed but he didn't even glance at her. His eyes never left Mr. Rivera.

Feeing confused and a bit hurt, Missy sighed and turned to Mr. Rivera just as he gave them one last smile.

"Goodnight guys, see you Tomorrow bright and early" A chourus of 'Night boss' and 'Ugh, being promoted should include coming to work late too' followed.

As soon as Mr. Rivera walked out the door, Kim turned to her friends with a smile.

"So guys, I was thinking," she started as they all went to collect their stuff, "How about we go out and eat togheter?"

"What about that munchkin of yours?" Missy asked at her as she grabbed her bag.

"I told the babysitter to say with him for a couple more hours"

"Oh okay then, sure" Missy smiled at her. Kim beamed and looked at Logan.

"You in LJ?" In response, Logan's stomach let out a loud growl. He shyly looked up at the girls as they rolled their eyes and snickered a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kim nodded, grinning.

"Hey, in my defence, all I've eaten at lunch was a dry peice of sandwich!"

"And in our denfece, we did offer you half of ours but noooo, you declined." Kim reminded him, eyebrows raising.

"So, your fault" Missy ended, putting her hands on her hips. Logan rolled his eyes at them and went to grab his jacket.

Suddenly, the door burst open, scaring the shit out of the trio. They jumped 5 feet in the air with Missy letting out a small sqeak of surprise.

"HEYYYY GUYSSSS!" Toleen's loud voice boomed through the empty large room. Hearing her voice, the Group immediatly relaxed but the rolled their eyes at their friend's antics.

You see, Toleen was a...particalarly loud person. Her best ability? Yelling. Yelling in people's ears. She was tall blond woman, who never stopped being a tomboy from her teenage years. It was noticable, by the way she loved button ups, jerseys, and her signature boycut. She was originally from Kuwait but was born in Canada. She moved to Los Angeles when she was 12, thus meeting the trio. They all became fast friends and up to now, they were still pretty close.

It was like she was a mix between Kim, Missy and Logan and that caused her to be immediatly welcomed into the gang. When Logan first saw her, he had to admit that he got dazed by her simple and really cute features. Toleen may be loud, but she was also one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. Logan still didn't want to admit it, but Toleen's big Hazel eyes had hipnotized him. His first thought: wow, she's extremely cute. Which she was.

Over the time though, Toleen quickly became his little sister, just like for Kim and Missy. Now she was living her dream of being a writer and she ended up being a very successful one.

Now back to her yelling...

"HOW WAS YOUR DAY?!" She yelled in Kim's ear. Kim jerked away, letting out a squeal.

"Hello to you too _Toleen" _Kim glared at her but as soon as she looked at Toleen's smile, she cracked on too and hugged her.

"You ear-buster, when will ya stop yelling so much?" Kim asked her playfully.

"And then you complain because you lost your voice" Missy rolled her eyes before hugging Toleen too when Kim and her seperated.

"Actually, her yelling is way better then hearing her scrathcy and hoarse voice. That is just creepy" Logan said his opinion on the matter as he went to hug Toleen too.

Toleen rolled her eyes at them, "We going to Burger King or not?"

At that, Logan quickly grabbed his things and before anyone could say anything, he raced out the room and down the stairs. The girls rolled their eyes and lightly chuckled before following him.

",",","

Later that night, the Group was just walking down the streets, tummies full. Their conversation had started in the restaurant and it was still going on. Usually, conversations go from serious to nothing at all but with them it was the contrary. They would start with nonsense and end up into a deep discussion about work and their lives in general.

The current topic was marrige. Everyone has dreams of getting married on day and they were no exception.

"Oh I don't care. Doesn't bother me now, nor do I want it to" And that was Toleen. She was Always the one to push away the hot topic, shrugging it off everytime saying that she would sort out her own life before. But thing is, her life was already sort out, so Kim and Missy were just hoping for her to choose someone already.

But what they didn't know was...their dear tomboy friend Toleen, never exactly been the one to openly gush over boys, had her eyes already set on a boy for quite a long time now. Who knows, it may be love...but we'll only know if Toleen knows herself first.

So yes, make up your mind woman. **(I love ya Lil' Leen, I'm having so much fun with this ;) )**

"You Always say that, now I'm pretty sure you already even got yourself a boyfriend, whom your hiding from us." Missy said, smirking slightly.

"I do not! I told you Mis, I don't like anyone" Toleen countered back, shooting Missy a pointed look.

"Whatever you say Toto" Toleen rolled her eyes at her.

"What about you Missy?" At that, they all snapped towards Logan. He had been silent since this certain topic started and though Kim understood why, Missy and Toleen were a bit confused at his silence.

"What about me?" Missy raised her eyebrows at him. Logan though kept looking forwards.

"When do you plan on settling down with someone? Got some guy in mind?" He observed her from the corner of his eye and watched as she turned to look forward too.

"Actually, no I haven't...yet. Still waiting" She shrugged, "Been waitng for years now and still haven't found him"

Logan visibly tensed and clutched his hands into fists. Fortunately though, they were shoved in his jacket pockets so no one noticed. Kim, who was walking behind him, alongside Toleen, eyed him sympathetically, almost tempted to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down but that would be a bit suspiciuos.

"Oh you know you've found him" Missy turned to Logan shocked while he just smirked.

"It's me obviously. Everyone knows you're in love with me" _Nobody knows I love you_

"I love you, I really do" Missy responded, nodding before looking at Logan. He turned to her and felt his heart stop beating. "Bother" She ended, smirking at him and punching his shoulder playfully.

At that Kim couldn't help but shake her head at Missy's obvliousness. Calming down Logan later would be _hell._

Shocked and dazed, Logan tried his very best not show the hurt in his eyes and forced a smile, though his heart was breaking at the very moment.

_Brother. _The single word that haunted him and dug an ever bigger hole in his heart.

_'That's all I'll ever be...a Brother' _

Kim couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward, slingign an arm around Logan's shoulder. Toleen linked arms with Missy as the four continued to walk in silence.

"It's okay LJ, Leave it for now" Kim whispered in his ear and rubbed his shoulder. Logan smiled at her sadly and nodded, knowing he could vent it out some other time with her.

Smiling, Kim pushed herself off of Logan and said, "Guys I gotta go. I told the babysitter I'd be home by ten" The rest nodded and bid her goodnight before she turned around the corner and disappeared.

"Guys I gotta go too. Got a conference Tomorrow to attend" Toleen said before hugging Logan and Missy and walking off.

Then there were two.

Logan and Missy walked in silence, too absorbed in their own thoughts. Missy was still caught up with the 'finding the right guy' thing and was wonderng when she would meet hers. Logan on the other hand, was wallowing in self pity, getting more and more convinced that Missy really didn't love him back the way he did.

When they reached a corner, it was time to go their seperate ways and Logan turned to Missy.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No it's okay, thanks anyway" Missy smiled at him. He still looked pretty unsure though, no matter how much obvlious she can be, he still loved her and having her hrt was the least thing he wanted.

"Are you sure?"

Missy rolled her eyes, "Yes Log I'm sure, now relax. I'll see you in the morning" She then leaned up and hugged him. He squeezed her back, just wanting to hold er in his arms forever.

She sighed into his shoulder, feeling an odd warmth in her chest but shrigged it off as a normal feeling since she was a bit cold. They soon seperated, too soon for Logan's liking and with one last smile, Missy turned and walked away. Logan stared after her for a bit and sighing, turned on his road too, walking away in the opposite direction.

Missy had just been walking through and alley when she heard laughter from her side. She saw three grown men stumbling around and laughing hysterically. There was no doubt that they were drunk out of their minds.

Missy gulped and quickly moved on her feet, trying to get out unnoticed but unfortunetely for her, one of them saw her walking by.

"Hey!" Missy froze in place as she felt the men walking up to her.

"Hi there sugar" One of them slurred at her, gping to put a hand on her shoulder. Missy sensed it coming and quickly shoved it away, turning around and getting into stance.

When they were younger, Kim had taken karate lessons and made Missy learn some basic self defence too and right now, Missy couldn't be more grateful.

"Don't you even dare touch with those filthy hands of yours" That just made the drunken men laugh again.

"Oh feisty are we, I like it" He winked at her but Missy just kicked him in the stomach. That seemed to anger him and the otehrs as they now glared at her bet then, twisted smiles appeared.

"Well guys, seems like we gotta fight for her. But better this way, then fucking her would feel more good." One of them snarled before charging at her.

Missy puched him on the nose and kicked the other in his special place. He fell to the ground as now Bloody Nose glared at her harshly. Missy fully focused on him but failed to notice the third guys creeping up behind her. She had totally forgotten about him as she instead stared intently at the one before her. She waited for him to attack but let out a scream when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

The man pinned her arms to her sides and clutched her tightly to him. She tried to squirm around and get free but he was too strong. Boody Nose came up to her and smiled drakly before reaching for the hem of her top.

"We won princess, now you just watch" Suddenly, a force knocked him to the side, making him crash into the wall. He hit his head and instantly blancked out. Missy barely blinked when she was suddenly freed and the man holding her was on the ground, head bleeding.

The man holding his crotch was already out of the game, and he was just rolling there on the floor crying for his mommy.

Missy looked around, it had all happened so fast. She finally looked up and stared at her saviour wide eyed. She could hardly see him in the dark but could make his brunette hair and glowing brown eyes.

"T-Thanks" She stammered out, still a bit dazed.

"Glad I just arrived in time" The man's deep voice sent chills down her spine as she now could make out his jawline thanks to the moonlight. Slowly, the light shone over his evry feature, ultimetly making her gasp.

_'Oh my God'_

**There you go! Sorry for the missplled words guys, didn't reread it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Back with chapter 5!**

**Thank you for all your reviews and things are about to get good!**

**And about my other story, I think I'll be able to update next week or in two weeks, I don't know but I'm working on it. In the meantime, I bring you this!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it**

I let out a silent gasp as the moonlight slowly shone over this stranger's face who had just saved me from losing the thing I treasured the most. My innocence.  
The pale light revealed the man's features and just then, I swear I stopped breathing.  
The man had chocolaty brown hair and a small perfect smile graced his round and red lips. Oh God, they look so soft right now, I wonder what it would feel like to kiss them...  
I could tell he had shaved not too long ago as I could smell his aftershave and aslo, his masculine jaw looked so smooth. Then his eyes.  
Oh his eyes were like heaven. Those chocolate pools held a sparkle in them and the way they seemed to brighten by the second, I'm assuming because of me, sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't help but get lost into them as I saw his lips beging to move, but I couldn't hear anything. I was too busy swimming in those pools of melted chocolate of his.  
I swear, I've never seen a guy so handsome, never have I ever felt this way wth someone I had just met and barely knew. This unexplainable knot in my stomach, the slight electricity shots bolting through my veins by just looking at him, it's something I've never experienced before and I truly don't know what to make out of it.  
As I blink, I see a waving hand infront of my face which then brings me back to reality. I shake my head a little and push back all the thoughts in my mind. I gotta look chill and cool now.  
"I-I'm sorry" Seriously Missy? Chill and cool doesn't mean stuttering!  
The guy let out an amused chuckle, which again, sent a new kind of warmth to my heart. I bit my lip as I felt my cheeks burning slightly. I drop my head down a little, trying to hide my blush behind my hair.  
"It's all good. I was just asking if you're okay?" I smiled slightly as I looked back up at him.  
"Yeah I'm fine...thanks to you" I whispered the last part, hoping he didn't hear it. My eyes darted towards the ground, taking sudden interest in my Vans, when I felt two fingers lift up my chin slightly.  
I again, found myself getting lost into his eyes when he whispered,  
"You're welcome, just next time, try avoiding alleys at night okay? There still are a lot of people out there like this and beautiful girls like you are just what they want"  
Cue blushing like a mad woman. I'm positive my face resembled a tomato now, but there was no way for me to hide it either, because of his fingers' still holding my face up.  
He thinks I'm beautiful! Uh-I mean, that was sweet of him...  
I cleared my throat and looked away before he actually noticed me blushing. He moved his fingers away and I turned back to him.  
"But if there are brave and kind guys like you out there to save the night, then we don't need to worry much, do we?" I smirked as he chuckled again.  
"But okay, no more trips in alleys at night" At that, we both laughed softly. After our brief laughter had died down, we just stood there in a comfortable silence, staring into eachother's eyes. I unconsciously sighed in content.  
"Just take care, alright?" His voice was not above a whisper and I nodded softly.  
"Alright" I was touched and amazed at how much caring this guy was and we've only just met. I've never met a guy like this before.  
_'What about Logan?'_ At that, I froze.

Wait, Logan he-

"Well, it's already late and I think we should go home" The man's velvety voice brought me out of my thoughts, making me focus fully on him. I nodded in Agreement, though I honestly didn't want him to leave me.

"It was nice meeting you..." He trailed off and I knew what that meant.

"Missy. My name is Missy" I said in a small voice, biting my lip. The man smiled again, making my insides sqirm.

"It was nice meeting you Missy. I'm Aiden" He held out his hand for me to shake, "I know it's a little late but-" I cut him off by clutching his hand into mine and shaking it lightly. At the contact, I had to bite down on my lip harder, in order not to gasp because of the little sparks that shot up my arm. I instead, focuse on his eyes and was about to get lost into them again until he pulled his hand back.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh no no, it's okay. I'll be fine" He still didn't look very convinced so I smiled and whispered, "Promise" That seemed to wash away his worries as he gave a loop-sided grin before nodding.

"Well, I'll be going now. Hope I'll see you around Missy" I nodded, my face falling a bit as I watched him turn around and begin to walk away. Why did I say no to his offer?

"Yeah, me too Aiden, me too..." I whispered when he disappeared in the darkness.

Maybe, just maybe, I have just fallen in...love?

* * *

"Miami to airport. Bus meets accident" Jack articulated out his words throughly as he read out loud what was written on the morning newspaper.

That morning Jack had woken up feeling relaxed and just...free. He had happily hopped into the shower and threw on his bright Yellow Tweety shirt along with orange shorts and a Yellow cap. He danced down the stairs- almost tripping over and breaking his nose- and plopped his ass down on a chair at the counter while Tania was making breakfast. The kids were still asleep as it was only 8:30 am on a holiday. Jack had picked up the newspaper that was laying infront of him and found the bus accident news on the front page.

"30 passengers saved" He continued as Tania walked over and placed a plate of blueberry pancakes and strips of bacon on the counter. Tania hadn't spoken once to Jack since he came down and the reason why became obvious to him as soon as he read the headline.

"One critically injured!" Jack shouted out, raising from his seat and smiling a bit. Call him a Jackass if you'd like but he couldn't help it.

"Jerry was travelling by this bus! I'm sure he's the one!" He declared as Tania grabbed the paper from him and stared at it blankly.

"Jerry's name isn't written on this, how can you say it's him?" Tania turned to him and glared, putting one hand on her hip. Jack shook his head and raised his arms to make a point.

"I can say that because Jerry is the King of bad luck!" He gave her an idiotic smile as he continued, "Problems don't go his way. He runs after them" He pulled back one arm and brought it forwards again, making a 'go' motion.

"All this happened because of you!" Tania yelled at him, making him turn to her with a frown

"Why me?" Stupid question Jack

"If you hadn't sent him away, then today he would've been here!"

"Thank God he was on that bus!"

"You're so mean!" Tania pouted and crossed her arms like a kid. Jack shook his head again and said,

"No, I'm not mean!" Tania gave him a 'really?' look "I too want him to be fine!" At that, Tania just scoffed.

"I mean that he should lose his memory! So he won't harass me anymore!" Jack concluded, nodding determinedtly. Tania just shook her head at him, still not understanding when her sweet brother became like this.

"Stupid Jerry!" Tania uncrossed her arms and frowned at Jack, both of them then hissing at eachother like two little fighting siblings.

"Jack!" Tania yelled after him as he stomped off and out of the room.

_'Yeah, sweet...' _she thought, letting out a sigh.

But what nobody knew, was that as soon as Jack had gotten out of the house, he climbed on his motorcycle and headed straight to the local hospital to pay a certain someone a little visit.

",",","

When I got to the hospital, I climbed off my bike and stuffed my hands into my shorts' pockets. Sighing, I went inside and walked over to the reception counter. A lady who looked to be in her mid-30s looked up from her work and instantly smiled flirtatiously when she saw me.

When she fully looked up, I noticed the lustful look in her eyes and tried my best not to gag. Instead, I let out a nervous smile, making the lady's twisted grin widen.

"So how can I help you...mister?" Mister? I glanced down at myself and looked up at the crazy lady, raising an eyebrow. Seriously, what does she find to be _that_ hot in Tweety?

I mentally shook my head and went staright to the point, "Um, can you please tell me in which room are the victims of the recent bus accident recovered in?"

"Oh, _please_" She purred, biting her lip, trying and miserably failing in trying to look seductive and hot. But wait a sec-

Oh hell no! Mister, please...I even think she was about to say 'master' but changed into 'mister'! Shortly after my realization, a horrid image of..._that_ flashed in my mind for a brief second, but that second wasn't short enough. It still made that least I'd eaten not long ago, come up to my throat.

I again, tried not to show it and gulped as a 'yeah' stuttered out. Giggling, the lady finally turned to her computer and after what seemed like forever- exuse me, she kept winking up at me- she said the room number.

"They're in the room 204 on the second floor" She was about to say something else, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers when I cut her off,

"Thanks!" With that, I all but ran to the elevator, recieving many glares and shouts.

When I got to the elevator, I began searching for the room and when I found it, a frown involuntarly formed on my face. I stuffed my hands into my pockets again and took a deep breath before entring the room.

The quite large room had two rows of beds and doctors and a couple of nurses were rushing in all directions. I stopped one of the nurses and asked,

"Excuse me miss,where is the man who died in the accident?"

"Some passenger of seat number 50" She answered, giving me a sad smile. I tried to return back the gesture but my lips were sealed into a firm line.

"His name is Jerry" And that was the final blow. I sighed sadly as she pointed to a bed on my right. I began walking to it as the nurse walked past me.

Just then, I saw that Jerry's bag was on the foot of the bed and I placed my hand over it. Just like every other, his body was completely covered in a blanket.

"Jerry. Shit man" I said as I dopped down on the side of the other bed

"Jerry, please forgive me. I told you to forget your love and you left the world" I croaked out as I brought up one leg and perched it on the bed in front of me. Never leaving Jerry's dead form, I crossed my arms resting them on the knee.

"Love is in nobody's control. But you left in the bus and you made all of us helpless. You should've at least given me one chance" It may seem useless and too late right noe for you, but I honestly feel terrible. I didn't really mean fo it to go this far! When I told him to go and die, I didn't mean it literally! I was just...blinded by anger. Too caught up in the moment.

But now, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, it was already done.

0-0-0-0

Being too busy grieving, Jack didn't notice nor feel the slight movement the body behind him on the bed made. They slowly and quietly sat up behind Jack, with him still not feeling anything. They brought up their hand and pulled off the blanket from their face, reavaling a goofy and slightly shocked grin.

Jerry.

"I would've introduced you to Grace" Jack continued, "You are that lover that took his beloved's name and left his bg for me" Jack clutched Jerry's bag to his chest tightly while Jerry looked on with amused and disbelieving eyes.

"Jerry, you're not dead." The grin left Jerry's face as he now stared at Jack from behind with sad eyes.

"Beacuse Jerry never dies. God bless your soul Jerry. Say something" Jack weakly urged, not wanting to beleive that Jerry was actually dead.

"I don't why..." By now, Jerry was extremely emotional, "But I feel like you'd suddenly get up. And embrace me. And forgive me"

At that, Jerry snapped and hugged Jack from behind, scaring the living grits out of him.

"I forgive you!" Still in shock, Jack stared into space but snapped back to realitly when Jerry kissed him shoulder. Jack turned to him sharply with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" Jerry grinned happily as Jack gawked at him. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Jerry! You're alive!"

"Jerry you're alive!" Jerry repeated as Jack continued staring at him. When he said that, Jack's face fell slightly as he asked in a small voice,

"Jerry, you're alive?" Jerry nodded his head franatically, wanting to convince Jack as much as he could. Jack then looked down and the shifted his gaze to the body he was talking to before, having mistaken it for Jerry's.

"Aw man, how did this happen?" He nodded his head at the body. Jerry turned to look at him too, smiling sadly.

"It's all his grace"

"Who is he?"

"He's uncle John" Jerry said, gesturing towards the body, "When I sat in the bus he said 'dear, can I sit in your seat? I want to see the valleys from the window.'" He continued on, sighing.

"I said, 'why not? Sit please' Poor man, he died watching the valleys" Jerry shook his head as Jack nodded stiffly.

"And I came to this lovely hospital" Jerry then turned to Jack who looked back at him, "This is destiny" Jack smiled slightly, still not believing that Jerry was actually there with him.

"You good luck," Jack said, "And my bad luck" Jerry chuckled, shainking his head tauntingly at him,

"No Jack, I heard you! You love me!" He shouted out in glee, then smiling at Jack softly.

"I forgive you, you have a pure worry so much, I'm touched!" Jerry pocked Jack who then shot up from the bed yelling,

"Don't touch me!" He whined like a little kid. He walked on the other side of the dead man's bed and said, "You didn't die, so I break my promise!"

Jerry got up from the bed and said, "Jack bro, just now you were talking so lovingly with me...I faked my death, I won't leave you alone" He grinned"

"Is that so?" Jack inquired. Jerry nodded,

"You can introduce me to Grace. I'll name my child after you!"

"How sweet!" Jack said sarcastically but Jerry didn't catch on,

"I'll keep your photo in my house!"

"Thank you!" Another sarcastic remark.

"Jack bro, will yu help me?"

"No!" Not sarcastic.

"You have to help me" Jerry whined in a little voice

"No" Jack imitated him, whining childishly too.

"Jack bro you will help me" Jerry said in a sing song voice as he pretended to play the piano on the dead body

"I won't help you"

"Yes!" Now, Jerry banged his hands on the man's stomach, making Jack do the same as he too shouted, "No!"

"Yes!" Slam

"No!" Slam

"Yes!" Slam

"No!" Slam

"Jack bro!" Slam. This time, the supposed 'dead' man sprung up into a sitting position, startling the two whining boys. They gasped and jumped back as the man breathed heavily with wide eyes. They slowly moved closer to him as he continued to stare into space.

"Was he that same uncle John?" Jack asked, more than a little freaked out.

"Not was, he's alive" Jerry responded, both of them staring blatantly at the man. The man eyed them both, his eyes moving from side to side.

Just then, the realization hit Jack and Jerry hard, as they both screamed and bolted out of the room.

Once outside of the hospital, both trying to catch their breath as they had used the stairs, Jack panted out,

"Do you wanna partner?" Jerry looked over to him, still panting too. He smirked slightly and nodded

"Partner"

**And this, my friends, is where the actual story begins. Stay tuned to find out what Jack and Jerry will do now as a team! **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Until next time,**

**Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I finally bring you chapter 6!**

**Thank you all so much for your Amazing reviews and please, keep them coming! Can I get at least 8-9 reviews before the next chapter? That would make me SO much happy! **

**But you guys are seriously the best and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

Back in Los Angeles, a white limo pulled up in front of a skyscraper. Two men dresses in tuxes got out and went to the back to open the door. A tall, beautiful brunette climbed out and straightened herself, standing up right with an elegant posture.

She wore a silky floral dress with a sweetheart neckline. It reached just above her knees and a thin leather belt was around her slim waist. Over the dress, there was a jean jacket and her 5 inch heels made her all the more taller than she already was. Her smooth long brown hair reached her waist as they graciously flowed over her shoulders. Her red lip gloss shone in the sun as long earings gazed the top of her clothed shoulders.

And to complete her look, a sweet smile graced her lips as she flashed one at the two men.

"Good morning Miss. O'Doherty" Both of them greeted her as they bowed slightly. Grace rolled her eyes lightly and gave them a playful glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, please, call me Grace! But good morning to you too" The men chuckled as they nodded. Grace smiled back as she began walking towards the glass doors of the building with the men by her sides.

Inside the building, Jerry, claid in tux as well, tighetened his grip on his briefcase as he rushed inside the restroom.

"Come Grace, my heart is restless" He muttered, putting the briefcase on the sink counter. He went over to a stall next to a man and began singing,

"Oh, my princess, I can't live without you!" The man looked over at him and Jerry, feeling a pair of eyes on him, sllowly met his gaze.

"Since I've fallen in love, it takes longer to come..." He trailed off looking down to his private area. The man grimaced as he zipped up his pants.

"What do I have to do with that?" With a disgusted look on his face, the man hurried out, leaving a confused Jerry behind.

"I was only sharing my feelings!" But the man was already long gone.

After he was finished, Jerry skipped over to the sink and washed his hands before glancing at the mirror and beginnging to touch himslef up. He whipped his hair from side to side, trying to create a casual and sexy look, before smirking when he was satisifed.

His hands went back to the tap and he began touching around carelessly with him still admiring his reflection. The tap opened though, making the water shot up in Jerry's face and clothes.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, clutching his eyes closed as he flumsily closed the tap. He re-opened his eyes and looked down to his soaked pants and shirt.

"Oh no, my pants! My pants are soaked now! Man, what did I do?" Jerry muttered as he unbottened his pants and slid them down his legs. He stepped out of them and straightned his shirt and tie as his phone began ringing loudly.

_"Come on Jerry pick it up! Come on Jerry pick it up! Come on Jerry pi-"_

"Hello?"

"Jerry" Jack's deep voice resonated from the other end as Jerry fixed his red and white striped boxers.

Jack was outside the building, pacing back and forth in front of the entrance.

"Grace's already in there. All set?"

"No, all wet!"

"What?!" Came the confused reply.

"All wet!" Jerry whined.

"Clumsy Jerry" Jack rolled his eyes before hanging up.

0-0-0-0

Girls giggled as Jerry walked down the hall nervously. Hearing the snickers, he looked around with a nervous smile and straightened his tie once again. Jack was coming towards him from the other end of the hall but his smile drained off his face as soon as he saw what Jerry was modeling in.

"What the bloody hell...?" He muttered before shaking his head, aggraveted.

"Stupid Jerry" He said under his breath as they finally met in the middle.

"So Jerry" Jack began

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to work or at school?" Jack inquired, narrowing his eyes at him. Jerry shook his head.

"I don't have time for this bro, Grace is waiting for me" At that, Jack snapped.

"Look Jerry, 8 out of 10 girls can be impresed with this," He gestured to his ridiculous attire, "But those two..," He pointed to the two ladies who were laughing at Jerry as they walked away, "Dude, you're pratically nude" Jack said with a weirded out face.

"Why, what's the prob-" Jerry cut himself off as he looked down and immediatly tried to cover his boxers with his bag. Jack nodded silently as Jerry dashed back to the restroom, hoping to find his pants still there.

He rushed inside, finding a collegue washing his hands and there on the floor were...his pants! He quickly put them on as the man laughed.

"Stupid Jerry!"

"Hey!" Jerry hollered as he hopped out of the room, this time fully clothed. He buttened up the pants as he reached Jack, who was leaning against a wall.

"Yo bro!"

"Okay now go rock that conference" Jerry nodded determinedtly.

"Shock Grace!" Jack pressed even more as Jerry nodded again.

"So shock and rock!" Jerry began walking away, snapping his fingers and smiling like an idiot.

"Shock and rock!" Was being repeated the whole way to the conference room.

0-0-0-0

"Excuse me!" Jerry burst into the room, startling everybody. He walked up to one of the ends of the table, facing Grace.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" He moved his briefcase, knocking down a glass filled with water, making it land on the carpeted floor.

"Oh sorry" He muttered as he walked over to his seat. He pulled the spinning chair back, resting his bag on the table.

"I'm sorry ma-ahhh!" The chair rolled backwards, making Jerry's butt crash onto the floor. Grace gasped as she slightly leaned onto the table to check on him.

The other men shook their heads as Jerry scrambled back up, apologising again. He pulled out all his necesseties as Grace rose her eyebrows at him, actually quite amused.

"Everything's alright. Shall we do it?" He siad as he focused on Grace. She clasped her hands togheter and began to speak.

"Gentlemen, I need your advice. I would like to invest in the business of a dear friend of mine. The investment would be about 4 million dollars. I'd like to help my friend. What do you think about it?" She finished off with a gentle smile.

All this time Jerry had been admiring her every feature, getting mesmerized.

"Without a market research we don't even buy groceries at our houses miss. And this is about diamonds" One of the men said, making the one next to him nod in agreement. Grace thought about it for a second and nodded, seeing he had point.

"Point taken. Does anybody else have to say something?"

_'Rock that conference and shock Grace!' _Jack's words rang in Jerry mind and he suddenly shot up from his lazy posture.

"No!" Everybody turned to him, "No no no no no. Can I say something?" He asked Grace. A man let out a laugh.

"Look at this, even he will say something?" That made all the men let out a laugh.

"Excuse me, please. Let him speak." Grace shut them up. She turned to Jerry with a smile.

"Thank you. Uh, um, how old are you miss?" Jerry perfectly knew that was not something you should ask to a lady but he needed it for what he was going to say.

"25, why?" Grace titled her head to the side, now fully interested.

"At 25 your IQ is 0" He said bluntly, making Grace grow confused.

"A 25 year old woman with a brain of a 5 year old girl, have you lost it?"

"What?"

"What what? You can spend so much money in business, so why not the brains too? I mean, for your decision, why do you need all these people's consense?"

"But you're my financial advisisors"

"What advisisors?" Jerry rose up from his seat. "Does the sun ask permission from the clouds to get through? Like, 'Hey can I pass?'" Everybody looked on as he stil wasn't finished.

"Or like when a baby is about to pee on his mother's lap, does he ask the whole family before doing it? No, he just does it. You too take the decision!"

"But how?"

"How? If you didn't think before befriending this person, then why are thinking before helping them out?" By that, Grace was actually thouched.

Jerry snorted as he looked back the ther men and climbed up onto the table.

"Besides, who are you taking advice from? Him, Mr. Underwood? He can't even change his underwear. And he will change your comapany's policy?" Jerry teased the man who was laughing at him earlier.

"You-" The man hissed but Jerry pushed him back down, cutting him off,

"Okay okay, these are high men," He turned to Grace and sat cross legged in front of her, "Take me for example. People like me, wait 30 days for $300, how can we make a decision for 5 million dollars in 3 seconds?" By this point, Grace was speechless.

"And the very first decision you have to take, is that you'll make every decision by yourself. Some with brain and some with heart. I know..." Jerry looked down, "You have a golden heart"

Grace stared at Jerry, mesmerized by his words, with a slight hint of a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. Jerry waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, see the stars?" He mumbled.

"Mr. Jerry, you're crossing your limits!" Mr. Underwood's angry voice snapped Grace back to reality as Jerry turned to him.

"What the hell are you saying?!" The one next to Mr. Underwood exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you to yell at me?" Jerry shot back in a calm voice. The man though rose up from his seat, furious. He slammed his hands on the table as he shouted,

"You don't have the least respect to your seniors!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Jerry shouted back.

"YOU-" The man got cut off,

"You shut up!" Jerry said again, "I'm more mature than you!"

Jerry got off the table and stood beside Grace as she turned to him, schocked.

"I-I'm resigning. Before you kick me out of here, I'm going myself." Grace blinked.

"If someone doesn't have the freedom to say what the want, what can they say?" Grace blinked again.

"I don't wanna work here. And I don't know about you but..." Jerry looked down, "I'll miss you" He whispered, loud enough for Grace to hear it. With that, Jerry turned around and walked away. Before stepping out of the room, he pulled out his mouth spray and sprayed some in his mouth.

Then, clutching his briefcase, he walked out, leaving Grace and everyone else stunned.

0-0-0-0

"They messed with me. It's impossible!" Jerry muttered to himself while speed-walking to his office. When he got there, he barged in, finding Jack sitting there in his spinning chair.

Jack looked up and sighed when he saw a frustrated Jerry throw his bag on the table.

"So how was it Jerry?"

"Fantastic!" Jerry said, turning to him.

"I insulted Grace"

"Wow!" Jack commented.

"I said whatever came to my mind"

"Wow!"

"I flung my resignation letter in his face!"

"Great!"

"What have I done? What have I done?" Jerry said, suddenly growing desperate and regretting what he did.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused. He should be happy, he had his big shot!

"For Grace, I lost my livelihood!" A look of realization came onto his face as he raised an accusing finger in Jack's face, making him lean back.

"You..you had told me! Shock her and she will notice you! And I gave the letter of my resignation!" All this while, while Jerry was freaking out, Jack was completely calm and colltected. He knew what he was doing.

"I'll have to go to her to apologise! That's it, I'm going." Jerry declared as he turned around for the door. Jack though, stood up abruptly and grabbed Jerry. Jerry struggled a bit but Jack, being stronger, gently slammed him into the table, holding him in place. He leaned his head down and hissed,

"Jerry, you won't go anywhere! She herself will come to you"

"She won't come for another 10 lifetimes" Jerry uttered.

"My work is limited for only this lifetime! She will come, count from 10. 10...9...8-"

"Why are you putting me through this much trouble?" Jack didn't listen to him as he didnt stop counting.

"5...4...3...2...here she come..."

"This is what you think!" Jerry protested.

_'Knck knock'_

"Go open the door" Jack said, satisfied.

"But let me!" Jerry said, trying to wiggle out of Jack's grip. Jack let go of him and they both straightened themselves. Jerry quickly opened the door and froze when he saw Grace. They both shared an intense eyelock before Grace sopke up,

"Hello Jerry" Jerry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, leaving him there stading, with his mouth wide open. Jack, who was hiding behind the door, snapped him out of his daze.

"Shut your mouth, otherwise she'll see your feeling!" He whispered. Jerry snapped his mouth shut and said,

"Hello ma'am"

"Nobody has ever spoken to me like this before" Grace said making Jerry gulp.

"I know, I was just about to..." Jerry was about to drop down to her feet to beg for mercy but Jack stopped him.

"Don't kneel, take the door for support" He whispered, not wanting Jerry to ruin this.

"Excellet Jerry, excellet! I loved the way you spoke to me!" That left Jerry stunned. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"What?" he asked dumbly. Grace's smile widened as she continued.

"I don't want those poeple in my company who Always agree with me. I am so impressed!" Jerry stiffly nodded, as Jack proudly smiled at him from behind the door, sitll hidden from Grace's view.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner this week?" Jerry continued nodding, too shocked to say anything.

"I want to take some financial decisons. So along with dinner we can talk about bisiness too" Grace concluded, ginving Jerry her million watt smile.

"Dinner? okay, dinner okay" Jerry stuttered out.

"You will have to take appointment" Jack whispered in his ear.

"You will have to take appointment" Jerry said to Grace, to make it seem like he already had tons of stuff to do while in reality he had nothing in his hands. But then, he changed his mind

"No, whenever you want, I'm free, I'm free"

"So, I'll give you my number.." Grace trailed off as she began rummaging through her purse for a pen.

"Do you have a pen? she asked. Jerry began looking into his pockets when Jack pulled out a pen from his own, giving it to Jerry. He grabbed it and gave it to Grace who thanked him.

After she was done, she gave the pen and peice of paper to Jerry who took it gratefully.

"Thank you ma'am"

"Jerry, not ma'am anymore, just Grace" With that and a last charming smile, Grace turned around and walked away.

Jerry shut the door and pressed his back against it as Jack smiled. Still dazed, Jerry began to slide down until he reached the floor, making Jack do the same. The stunned man instantly grew emotional as tears of joy brimmed his eyes.

"Oh my...so much happiness" Jerry was so happy that he began shaking, not able to contain anything. He slowly brought up his hand, which was clutching the slip of paper, to sniff his nose when Jack suddenly understood his intentions and grabbed his wrist.

"Here, take this" Jack gave him a tissue box, which Jerry took gratefully and sniffed his nose.

"I've never been so happy in my entire life"

"Your happiness is coming out of your nose..." Jack muttered, watching as Jerry sniffed his nose again. He was both happy and a little weirded out by Jerry, but happy nontheless cause they had completed step one.

* * *

"Help!" Kim yelled as she was running away from Little Don...on the highway...again. She had gone out earlier to try and get ew pics of him but got caught again, leading her to where she was now.

Running in the middle of a road, with cars speding away at her side and with an armed midget behind her.

"You were trying to take pictures of me!" Little Don hollored as Kim turned around one again to take a snap of him. She really just wouldn' give up, no matter what circumstances. She screamed again, sppeding up.

Jack, who was racing on his red motorcycle behind them, recognized that mop of blonde hair and overly gelled head, so he sped up to reach them.

"Run! Run nicely and briskly! Run!" Jack yelled teasinlgy at Little Don, seeing as he was struggling to keep up with a very fast blonde beauty. Little Don glanced at him and yelled back,

"Hey!" Jack sped forward to Kim, who turned for a moment to look at him.

"What style! Need help?" Jack smirked, "Jack is Always here to help people like you!"

_'Oh, so that's his name...' _

_**'Not the time Kim! You can't ever think about it!'**_

Reluctantly agreeing with her concience, she continued running as Jack never left her side.

"But tell me," He continued, "Are you superman's sister?" Ignoring the question, Kim yelled at him to go. Jack obeyed and sped away, though stopping a few feet away and turning around his bike in Kim's direction. He gripped the handles tighter as Kim caught up to him.

"Easy, easy, get on" Without protesting -she couldn't breath anymore- she quickly climbed on behind him, and got her camere ready.

"Hold me tightly!" Jack whined, really wanting this lady to hold him.

"Just go!"

"Hold me tightly, hold me tightly!" Jack chanted on like a child until Kim grunted in frustration and finally held his waist hard.

"Oh yeah!" Jack yelled out in glee as he sped forward.

"Now I'll finish her!" Little Don yelled as he came to a stop, then realizing that Jack was speeding right at him.

"Hey," He began backtraking, "Hey, hey, hey!" He fully turned backwards and began running away from the motorcycle as Kim held up the camera to snap a few other pictures.

Reaching him, Jack grabbed him from behind and held him, still going down the road.

"Hey what did you say?" He asked through gritted theet.

"Leave!" Little Don yelled.

"She has my photos, tell her to give them to me!" Meanwhile, Kim was having her fun time snapping more and more pictures.

"You shorty, first you devolop!" Jack hissed at him, "Who are you?!"

"I am Don! Police of 11 countries are after me!"

"Is that so?" Jack asked, "You must be having a discussion with the 12th country, right?"

"Yes!"

"You fool!" Jack slapped him hard while Kim let out a laugh and gave Little Don a triumphiant smirk.

"Why are you hitting me, you rascal?!" Jack slapped him again.

"Shall I leave you?"

"Yes, leave me!"

"Shall I leave you?!"

"Yes, leave me!" Jack quickly turned to Kim to ask for her permission and when she happily nodded, he yelled back at Little Don,

"Okay then, go!" With that, he gave Little Don a hard push forward, making him crash into a car as he and Kim sped away.

"Hey!" Yelled Little Don as the car stopped, "Can't you see? Say sorry!" He held up his gun and into the car through the window.

"You fool! You're pointing your gun at Cornelious from New York!" And it was only then that Little Don recognized him as the man who shoved him onto a truck.

"Take the gun and roll down the wondow!" He yelled at the othe rman in the passenger seat. He happily took the gun and rolled up the window, trapping Little Don's arm.

"Now, I'll only roll it down at the police station" The man smirked, "We have Little Don!"

"No!" The car though, began racing down the lane.

"You're not doing right!" Little Don yelled but to no use as he was now being dragged away with an arm stuck in the window.

"I'm warning you!"

0-0-0-0

When Kim told him to pull up, Jack stopped in front of a bulding and she got off. Jack immediatly missed her warthm and tight grip she had on him but he tried his best not to show it as Kim flashed him her pearly whites.

_'God, that smile...' _He was borught back to realitly by Kim's voice.

"Thanks for saving me" She said sweetly.

"No, no, I've saved my own life, not yours" Jack said back, just as sweetly, making Kim scrunch her eyebrows in confusion, though the smile never left her face.

"But tell me somthing," Jack continued, "Besides Jackie Chan's stunts, can't you take me out for dinner or coffee like a normal person?"

Kim laughed wholeheartedly, "You'll find many mornal people...I like suprises" She winked before turning and walking away.

"Even I like surprises!" Jack excalaimed eagerly as he moved his bike forwad to catch up with Kim, "Quick, give me your phone number and give the surpise!"

He really couldn't wait, this woman had him already wrapped around her finger.

"Well then, take notice, Samsung Galaxy GT-i9800" Jack frowned at that.

**_'You don't even have one. iPhone 6 remember?'_**

_'Shut up. Weren't you the one who told me to stay away from him?'_

"That is not a surprise, that's a shock!" With every step step Kim took, Jack would give his bike a push, never leaving her side.

Kim shyly looked down at her camera as Jack took in her every feature. He could see a slight tint of crimson red on her cheeks as he continued to gaze at her lovingly. But Kim stood her ground and in order to do that, she couldn't catch his gaze.

"What job do you do?" He mumbled, dazed.

Kim looked up and smirked, "Then read tomorrow's LA Times" **(Don't own it!)**

Giving him one last smirk, that sent his head snipping and heart racing, she walked away and this time, Jack let her. He wachted her walk away graciously with an idiotic smile on his face.

"Listen! Listen to me..." He trailed off as Kim looked over her shoulder, "Bye!" He blew her a kiss, making her laugh and shake her head. When she disappered around the corner, he let out a giddy and gleeful 'manly' squeal as he turned his bike the other way and onto the road.

All the way back home, he just couldn't wipe off the grin from his face and just then, he really understood how Jerry felt. Jack had never felt like that with any other girl before, he never felt that warmth fill his Whole body. He wasn't used to his heart fluttering and butterflies erupting in his stomach. But now, everytime he thought about the blonde, he got tingles all over.

He may be a Love Guru but he's only ever had one girlfriend and that was years ago. So, all these feelings made him happy and scared at the same time. It was just all so sudden, but honestly, he wouldn't want it any other way because...

_Jack Brewer was in love._

**And there you go! Jack Brewer is in looove! Haha, what will happen now? Jack got his own lady to court but what's holding Kim back? Read on to find out!**

**And please, 8-9 reviews? I would feel so accomplished!****Thanks for reading!**

**-Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so um, I guess I owe you an apology for disappearing for so long but first, it was finals, then summer started and I went to Italy. I spent a Whole month off FF and just now came back. (Actually, right now I'm on the plane...)**

**But in the mean time I did right this! Hope you guys enjoy it and please, do review! I reached my goal last time and for that THANK YOU! You're the best!**

**Finally, I bring you chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

The next day Kim was seated at her desk, writing something on her computer with Missy by her side, helping her. Small talk was being made along with the work when Logan walked over holding two coffees. He handed one to Missy who smiled at him, before it turned into a frown when he dipped his head down and turned the other way.

Confused, Missy watched him leave when Kim looked up and saw her best friend with distant eyes. She followed her gaze and when her eyes landed on Logan, she sighed, shaking her head. She waited for Missy to snap back to reality but when another minute passed without anything, Kim called out to her.

"Mis?" At the sound of her voice, Missy snapped out of it and swiftly turned towards her, "what's wrong?" Kim already knew what was wrong with Logan, so she didn't question his behaviour. The other night, she had been on the phone with him for an hour trying to calm him down. The man was slowly starting to lose his faith in love and Kim hated the fact that she also couldn't keep him going on like before.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine, yeah." Missy smiled at her and Kim forced a smile back.

"Let's get back to work" With that, Missy turned back to the computer though Kim's eyes lingered on her for a bit longer. She just wished that her best girl friend would finally open her eyes and see what she had in front of her, served on a silver platter. She sighed again, before looking back at the computer screen.

Reaching the door, Logan went to grab the doorknob when it suddenly turned itself, opening the door and revealing a courier guy. Stratled, the two stared at eachother for a few seconds when Logan blinked and spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Oh um, hi," The guy started, receveing a nod back from Logan, "I have a package for..." He trailed off, looking for the name on the box he was holding, or more like, being sure he was reading it right. "Yes, it's for...reporter" The guy said, hoping this man wouldn't think he was out of it like everybody else did all this while

_'Reporter? What kind of name is tha-ohh!' _Suddenly, it clicked into Logan's mind and now, he had the slight idea of who it might be. But first...

"Okay but uh, we have a few other reports here, so why exactly did you come to this floor to look for one? The others are scattered around somewhere else in the building, you know?" Logan inquired, needing to be completely sure of his guess.

"Yeah I know but I was given a certain description of the person"

"Oh"

"And so far, all the reports I've seen, didn't match the description and this is the last place I'm visiting" The guy explained farther, earning a nod from Logan who then asked him,

"And the description would be?"

"Blonde girl with brown eyes-" The guy started but that was all Logan needed to be sure. There was only one person he knew like that in this building and she was currently yelling at the computer for deleting some article she had written.

"Okay I know her. I'll give the package to her, thanks" Noticing the guy was reluctant in handing him someone else's stuff, Logan chuckled and moved aside a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't keep it with me. She's right there, see" He pointed behind him to the familiar mop of blonde hair, "Besides, I'm not doing that again after what happened last time..." He mumbled out the last part, shivering as he remembered what happened last time he had opened Kim's package himself.

He was _not _repeating the same mistake.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Logan caught the wierd look the guy was giving and smiled nervously. Nontheless, the guy nodded and handed him the box. The two then stood there awkwardly for a few moments before they both truned around and went their seperate ways.

Halfway to the girls, Logan stopped and stared at the package in hand, curiousity getting the best of him. He slowly brough the box up to his face and smelled it. Then, he put it near his ear and shook it, trying to figure out what was inside but to no avail. Hey, at least he didn't open it.

Turning the box around, a smirk grew on his lips when he saw who was the sender. Reaching the girls, Logan cleared his troath, the smirk never leaving his face. The girls turned to him and Missy looked at him annoyed.

"Logan, we're trying to fin-" She cut herself off when Logan turned to Kim, his smirk widening.

"Courier for Kimberly Crawford" As soon as he said that, the smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Kim kicked him forcefully in the shin, making him shriek in pain.

"OW Kim! What the- here!" He gritted through his theet, choosing to just hand her the box and back down. Kim's attention now fully turned to the package and after staring at it for a few seconds, she took it.

"Ohh" Missy teased, then turned to Logan, "Who's it from?"

"Love Guru" Logan told her with an emotionless face, until he turned to Kim again, this time, having a smirk again again. Missy hid her hurt regarding Logan's actions towards her and went back to teasing Kim.

"Ohh" She said again, wiggling her eyebrows at her best girl friend, even though she had no clue who Love Guu was. Kim looked up at her and raised her eyebrows, making Missy stop smirking once she realized that this teasing wasn't working.

_'Gotta have clear thoughts on the dude before Missy' _Missy thought to herself before focusing back on the packet.

"Well? Open it!" Logan urged Kim, who rolled her eyes back at him.

"Okay okay, relax. Why are you getting so stocked anyway? The packet is for _me!_" Kim asked with a chuckle, only to have her arm shaken violently by Logan who didn't stop rushing her.

Finally, she undid the knot and opened the packet, surprised to find a walkie talkie in it.

"A walkie talkie?" Kim muttered to herself before switching it on.

"Hi!" Jack's voice resonated through the device as he descended the stairs of his building.

Kim jumped slightly hearing the voice but immediatly recognized it.

"I wanted to talk to again so I called you." Jack continued as Kim kept on listening, stunned. Missy and Logan leaned forward, bumping their heads togheter accidentaly. They hissed at eachother, making Kim 'shush' them. Glaring at the other, Missy and Logan then just crouched down incfront of Kim, listening to this Love Guru.

"Otherwise disturbing unknown girls isn't exactly my thing. Over" Jack concluded, waiting from Kim to answer back.

"So what are you doing right now? Over" Kim asked, rather amused.

"I'm flirting, what else?" Jack answered back, unknowigly making Kim laugh, "And listen! Don't cut the conversation. The signal is bit weak but the intention is very strong. So when do you wanna meat?"

At this very moment, Mr. Rivera snuck behind Kim, hearing Jack's last sentence. He leaned down on the table and too started listening on the conversation, smirking.

"Listen, you saved my life and I thank you for that but I don't know you okay? Over" Mr. Rivera put a hand on Kim's shoulder and commented,

"So know him! What's the problem?" Kim swiftly turned to him and shushed him, hoping Jack didn't hear that.

"So let's get to know eachother! How about meeting on Friday? Over" Jack offered hopefully.

"Sorry, but on Friday I'm going to the hospital to visit someone sick. Over" At that, Logan and Missy facepalmed loudly, seriously not believing their ears. What the hell was she saying

"Well then, saturday? Over" Jack asked again, desperatly wanting to meet Kim again and get to know her.

"On Saturday I myself will fall sick. Over"

"Liar!" Mr. Rivera told her, earning a smack on the arm by Kim. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head at her.

"Come on Kim. This is enough. Stop torturing him!" Missy scolded her.

"Yeah!" Shocked to hear Logan's agreement to the matter, Kim stared at him wide eyed. Until now, when the topic of Kim dating came up, Logan was the one to Always take her side in saying she was doing fine right now, being single, while Missy was the one saying otherwise, stating that Kim should give a chance to someone. They all knew why Kim gave up on dating and the reason was jumping around in front of them every day.

Catching Kim's look, Logan defended himself, "What? Sorry Kim, but this time I gotta take her side" Kim rolled her eyes at her friends, mumbling 'traitor' at Logan.

"Sunday! Over" Jack's voice brought them back to the matter at hand, making Kim facepalm.

Not being able to control her laugh though in the end, Kim said exasperadetly "You're a fun type huh?"

"So on Sunday's we'll meet at 7 am for breakfast. Grand Park, alright? Over" Jack said, silently cheering.

"Sunday? 7 am? On a date?!"" Kim repeated, flabbergasted.

"It's perfect!" Missy gushed, with Logan nodding eagerly. Kim slapped both their arms to shut them up. She was about to yell at them when the courier guy from before came over to them.

"Ma'am, you said Sunday right? Here you go" Missy and Logan stood up as the guy handed Kim another packet wih SUNDAY written on it.

Missy gasped, "Oh my God, this is so romantic!" To say she was happy for her best friend would be an understatement. She was ecstatic!

"Oh yeah? And what if she had agreed to Friday or Saturday?" Logan asked the guy with a smirk.

"Then I would've giver her these!" The guy held out two more packeges with the days' names on them.

"Holy..." Logan and Missy muttered, shocked at how much thoughtful this guy was. And he didn't even know Kim!

Missy looked over at Kim and just now noticed how she was in deep thought.

Kim was obviously contemplating on what to do with this annoyingly sweet lover boy but she had never been this confused in her entire lfie. Should she...give it a try? Slowly, Kim looked up and found Missy looking at her understandingly. Missy put a caring hand on her shoulder and and gave it a sqqeeze.

"Kim..." She started, with Kim looking up at her with a small smile on her face. She knew her best friend would say something nice and helpful.

"GO!" Missy concluded, squeezing Kim's shoulder again, this time a bit forcefully. Her short and sudden outburst made Kim jump out of her chair and Logan let out a squeak.

"On my way!" Yelled Kim as she grabbed all her things hurridely, dashing to the door at last.

_'Can Always count on Mis' _

* * *

A few hours later, with Kim long gone and the other workers all downstairs, Missy and Logan were left alone in the room and were minding their own business.

Or at least, Logan thought Missy was. As he was going though some files, over at his desk, Missy was on the other side of the room watching him. She was supposed to finish up some article but she just couldn't bring herself to focus on it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about Logan's weird -mean- behaviour towards her.

She had never seen Logan act this way with her before and it puzzled her greatly. What had she done? Was it something she said?

She sighed, wanting for Logan to just talk to her normally again. Usually, when they were alone they would talk for hours and never feel awkward. This time, the tension could be cut with a knife.

Lost in her thoughts, now just staring off into space, Missy didn't notice Logan walking over to her and asking her something. She snapped back to reality when she felt a punch on the arm.

A rather _hard _punch.

"Ow!" The two second pain on Missy's face didn't faze Logan as he just stared at her emotionlessly. Gripping her arm and frowning, Missy looked up, just then realizing just how close they were.

Nose to nose.

Her breath got caught in her troath as it seemed that she couldn't move. She was frozen and all she could do was stare into his blanc eyes. She searched through them for some kind of emotion but in vain.

Lost in his eyes, Missy was again slipping into her train of thoughts but Logan didn't let her. He gripped her arms and pushed her back, away from him, their eyes never leaving eachother's.

Missy stumbled back, dazed and not understanding what just happened. With one last look in her eyes, Logan walked past her to grab some papers off a desk and was about to leave when Missy grabbed his wrist.

Logan stopped in his tracks but kept his back facing her.

"Logan-" Missy started when Logan harshly pulled his wrist back. Then, Missy couldn't take it anymore of his rude and insanely weird behaviour. Towards _her _

"What's wrong with you?!" She yelled at him, clenching her hands into fists. At that, Logan turned to her and glared. He wanted to say something. Missy saw it in his eyes and she was sure it was nothing good. She was however, prepared for it. At least she would know what was going through his head.

"Nothing" With that single word, Logan turned around again to leave but Missy wouldn't have it. At this point she really wanted answers.

"Don't you dare say 'nothing' Logan because it sure as hell isn't, given the way you're acting. So please, do share what you have in mind because right now, I would be _delighted _to know" Missy hissed at him, crossing her arms.

"I told you" Logan hissed back, "It's nothing. Leave it." Missy was about to say something when Logan's mumble cut her off.

"As if you'll understand" Logan didn't mean for it to be heard but unfortunatly, Missy caught it.

"Well maybe if you just say your problem out loud I _would _understand" She snapped at him, now curious than ever.

"What is it Logan? Why are you ingnoring me most of the time? Why is it that you're normal with Others but not me? What did I do?" Missy started off with a demading tone, but ended up falling into a desperate whisper at the end.

Still facing away from her, Logan was breaking inside hearing her like this. He wanted to spill his heart out at her but he just _couldn't. _If she didn't fel the same way he would lose her forever.

But he needed to realize the fact that he could also lose her in this way, by acting like this towards her. For how long will she try to get answers? How long until she just gives up?

If she gives up, then Logan would still lose her, without even saying how he feels.

With so many thoughts in mind, driving him crazy along with Missy's sad face pictured in his mind, Logan couldn't take it anymore. He tried to say something but when words failed to come out, he let out a frustared grunt.

"S-sorry" Was all he could utter out before he quickly went to grab his things. When he had everything, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving a confused, sad and frustrated Missy behind.

_'Sorry for falling for you' _With that in mind, Logan drove away, not knowing where he was going. He just knew that he had to get away from that place right now.

Away from her.

**Here ya go!**

**So Kim's gonna meet Jack but will she let him in? And what about Logan and Missy? Keep reading to find out!**

**Can I get 10 reviews this time? Then I would feel all the more accomplished :)**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**-Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long but school came in the way. As a matter of fact, it still is. But I managed to finish this and now, my next focus is gonna be my other story, TMWY. It's been ages since I last updated it and i really want to finish the next chapter.**

**so this is gonna wait a while. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Kickin it nor Starbucks.**

**Enjoy!**

On Sunday, Kim woke up with a start, not even giving the pleasure of startling her to her alarm clock. She looked to her side at the time, which read 6:27 am. Sighing, she fell back into the cushions, and covered her face with her hands.

She stayed unmoving for a full 10 minutes before she determinedetly sat back up and got out of the bed. Knowing she had full time, she calmly walked towards the bathroom and started her daily morning routine.

She was alone at home and if she was being honest, the quiteness made her feel a bit awkward as she was now very used to everything being loud. After taking a nice refreshening shower, she stepped out of her bathroom and into her room. She opened her closet and picked out a sleeve-less White simple dress that reached her mid tighs. At last, she wrapped a thin Golden belt around her waist and put on some sandals to finish off. Applying on only red lipgloss, she grabbed her phone and the little box she had wrapped up the night before and exited her room.

Once out the front door of the aparment, she raced down the stairs and began walking on the sidewalk, sighing again.

_'Hope everything goes well'_

When she reached the park, she immediatly began looking around for the crazy lover boy but then grunted, realizing that it would be nearly impossible for her to do that unless she walked through the Whole park.

Sighing for already the third time that morning, Kim kept on walking, while scrunting at her surrounding hoping Jack would pop out of somewhere, just like he did when she was running down the highway the two times they met.

"Grand park, alright. But where the hell exactly?" Kim cursed under her breath while walking over to a tree. Crossing her arms she leaned agianst it and turned her head to one side, watching people walk by. But when she truned the other way, she didn't expect her lover boy's face to suddenly pop up right infront of hers.

Caught off gaurd, she let out a small shriek and jumped backwards as Jack just wathced her amused.

"Hi" He smoothly greeted her as she blinked and composed herself. Though he kept on a cool look, Jack was anything but calm right now. He was a nervous wreck. He was afraid that the words would get caught in his troath

"Hey" The word just slipped out of her mouth without even her knowing. And there she had been, thinking about a way to start the conversation up the Whole way to the park.

"Early aren't we?" Jack smirked smugly while eyeing Kim up and down. She looked like a beautiful angel in that gracefully simple dress. A hot angel

Kim tore her eyes away from his face to her wrist watch which indeed, read 6:55 am. Suddenly finding a new confidence, she earned a smirk of her own, looking back up at Jack.

"So that I won't be late to voice what my heart has to say" At that, Jack's ears sprung up alert like a dog's and he instantly gained a million dollar smile on his face. He was ready for this!

"Then don't make me wait any longer! Come on, I'm dying to hear those three little words!" He giddily said, as he swirled around the trunk of the tree, lastly pinning Kim's back to it.

She gasped and swore she felt her heart skip a beat at their sudden closeness. She lost her train of thoughts and stared into his cocoa brown eyes, filled with hope and...was that love?

The more she stared into his eyes, the more Kim felt herself being pulled in towards him and in that moment, she really didn't mind. Although she didn't know anything about him, Kim could tell that this guy was nice and true at heart. She could see it in his eyes but she could also see that he clearly had some feeling for her. Why else would he be this persistent?

That threw her off. She had come here with her Whole speech planned but seen the look he was giving her. it all flushed down the drain. Did she really have the heart to _his _heart? Was she being selfish with not giving him a chance just to keep herself from getting hurt?

Yes, Kim was very afraid of getting hurt after what happened last time and she had been very sure of her desicion of what to do with Jack until she looked into his eyes. She saw honesty but still, she couldn't bring herself to let down her walls.

Her life had finally settled down and now _he _had to come in! She didn't think it would be this hard to reject him, she thought he would be like the other guys who had tried to ask her out until now. She figured he would just let go after a while but he came to the point of sending her presents without even knowing her name. This had to be sorted out face to face.

But now that they actually were, she began dobting herself. Could she do it? _Did_ she want to do it?

_'Am I actually considering giving him a chance?' _She asked herself, her thoughts bouncing around in her mind freely.

"So?" Jack's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she now stared at him blankly. Finally breaking eye contact, Kim looked down at the wrappedn up box in hand and was reminded of her real intentions.

_'What was I thinking? No, I have more important things to consider' _Shaking her head at herself in disappointment, Kim bit her lip and looked back up at Jack. Smilin sadly, she finally said something,

"Yeah uh...thank you and _sorry"_ Those words made Jack pull back and his eyebrows furrowed togheter in

"Thank you and sorry?" He repeated, "Well, the 'you' is in there but what? Did you eat the 'I love' part?" He joked, hoping that this wasn't ending the way he feared it would.

Kim lightly chuckled before answering,"Thank you for the gift," Kim gave him back the walkie talkie he had given her, "And beside this, there can't be any relationship between us. For that sorry" There. She had said it. She had finally got that out and now she could finally walk away and never see this man again.

Just like she did every time.

But she needed to realize that this man was different. He was Jack Brewer. The Love Guru. And was not letting the girl of his dreams slip away from him now he had finally found her.

"I'm probably just not the one" Kim tried to clarify all the best she could before giving him one last small smile and walking away. Jack shook his head and followed her, not giving up that easily.

"Look, don't think so low of yourself!" Jack exclaimed from behind her, making Kim sigh and roll her eyes, "No matter how you are, you're perfect fro me"

And he meant it. Sure, even he aknowlegde the fact that they didn't know eachother that much but there was somehting inside him telling him to let go no matter what. It was his heart and he was gonna follow it. He didn't know why, but he just knew that she was the one.

Kim stopped walking and Jack too came to a halt just behind her and looked at her over her shoulder. Kim crossed her arms and turned her head in his direction.

"Then know one thing"

"What?"

"No matter how hard you try, you can't sneak into my heart!" Kim glared into his eyes, "You can't reach it and you can't change it!" She stoped her foot like a two yearl old and pouted, whic only made her look that mch cuter to Jack.

"Now, goodbye!" With that, she finally walked off and Jack didn't followe her. Instead, he gained a smirk on his lips and shouted after her,

"Hey listen! What's your number?! Say something! Address, banck account number! E-mail ID...at least your blood Group!" Still walking, Kim turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled her dazzling smile.

"What's your name?" Jack lowered his voice a bit but was still yelling. That smile made hsi hear melt into goo, "Rose?! Kristen?! Jade?! Maria?!" He blurted out all the names that came into his made in that moment and Maria stuck to him.

"Maria?" He repeated, titling his head to the side, "Senorita Maria?" He tried again, letting out a laugh.

Kim, who had slowed down her pace, laughed out loud at how funnny and crazy he was and turned to face him fully for a second before turning away again. Shaking her head, she exited the park with Jack watching her every move.

One she was out of sight, he sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the tree.

"Oh Maria," He decided, that until he foud out her real name, he was going to call her that, "You really don't know that you've got this guy hooked now. For good" He mumbled, smiling slightly, still facing the direction she went in.

Jack didn't really blame her for being reluctant, because yes, he too admitted the fact that they didn't know eachother that well, but that didn't mean they couldn't try at least.

They could get to know the other and who knows what that will lead to. But honestly, Jack was really starting to get curious as to why she kept on pushing him away. Would it hurt to be at least friends? for starters, he was fine with that.

He just wanted to get to know her. He still didn't know why but the more she backed away, the more he would get pulled in.

He guessed that it was one of the effects of love at first sight. He'd never been in love before, all these emotions were new to him. He hasn't been in a relationship for almost 9 years and until now, he'd only seen the affects of love, on other people of course, and it felt wierd experciencing what he was now.

Wierd but good. Right.

That's why he didn't want to give up on her. He would get to her, one way or another. He will try and just hope to impress her.

You know what this means? Love Guru has a new mission.

Jack sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back agianst the tree trunk.

"Time to try for your own Brewer. Cause Love Guru just got hit by Cupid"

* * *

Missy sighed out of boredom for what seemed to be like the hundrenth time since she woke up that morning. Sitting cross-legged on her couch, she glanced at the clock on the wall and sw it read 9:17.

She tried wathicng TV but nothing seemed to entertain her. She didn't know about Kim but just guessed she was still busy with her date, even though nw it would be nearly two hours. She thought of calling Toleen but then, decided against it. She was surely still sleeping and She would probably just get yelled at for waking her up so 'early' on a Sunday.

And Logan...she didn't even think about callig him because she just didn't know what to say. Things with him had been unbearable, especially after their little face off a couple days ago.

She actually hadn't even seen him since that fateful Thursday evening. On Friday, Logan hadn't come to work and so, confused as to why he was absent, she just asked Mr. Rivera and Kim.

_She walked towards Kim's desk where her and Mr. Rivera were discussing something. They had been at work for about an hour and a half now Logan still hadn't showed up._

_"Hey guys, do know where Logan is?" Missy questioned them once they turned to her. Kim and Mr. Rivera shared a confused look before looking back at her._

_"He took the day off because he went to visit his family. You know, in Sacramento" Mr. Rivera said._

_"Yeah, his cousin had her baby. Isn't that Amazing?!" Kim exclaimed with a happy grin, "He told us last night" She concluded, with Mr. Rivera nodding._

_This Whole time, Missy didn't utter a single word. She couldn't believe it. He just left and he didn't even..._

_"Wait, he didn't tell you?" Kim suddenly frowned, once she saw the look on her best friend's face._

No, he did _not _tell her.

He just left and didn't even bother telling her. No matter how much she triend to deny it, she still felt hurt that he talked normally with the others but not her. Before all this, he used to tell her everything.

When did everything change so quickly?

Turned out, Logan came back Yesterday afternoon and even this information was given to her trough Kim. Growing pretty peeved at Logan, Missy settled onto the fact that if he was going to continue ignoring her, then she wouoldn't be any less.

Indeed, to show that even she knew how to hold a grudge agianst someone, she refused the invite of hanging out with Kim and Toleen once she found out that Logan would be there too.

The girls did try to convice her and ask what was wrong but they reluctantly stopped when Logan told them to just let it go. Missy hoped that her being cold towards him too would make Logan realize something but by his words, she could tell that it didn't affect hm at all.

And she was disappointed. Very disappointed.

Did he _really _not want to be around her now? What happened? Why was h being so...distant? So mysterious.

After Logan stormed out of the pffice on Thursday, for a short while she felt sorry for him. Utterly confused but sorry. She also felt guilty. She didn't know why, but she felt like his short apology reffered to more than just him ingnoring her. But she couldn't get what.

Even though she would never admit it, due to her pride and the anger she was curretly feling, she missed him and just wanted things to go back to normal.

She groaned frustratedly. She was again mashing up her brain for him and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She rose up from the couch and quickly grabbed her purse. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, she jogged out of the house and into the fresh air.

Taking in large gulps of air, she began walking towards the mall, feeling like some Starbucks would cheer her up.

Missy sipped on her vanilla latte and sighed contently. Honestly, she did feel better than before and was surprised at what a simple drink could do. But then again, this was no ordinary drink, it was Starbucks!

Halfway through gulping down her drink, she was sitting there with her eyes locked on the table, so she didn't notice someone walk up to her booth.

"Hi there, is this seat taken?" The person asked, the voice being terribly familiar to Missy. Her head snapped up and to her surprise-and contentment- she found Aiden standing before her with a cup in his hand and a smile on his face.

She had been wondering if she would see him again and was kind of hoping gare she did. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed him.

Suddenly remembering his question, she quickly tried to find the words for an answer ad again, he left her speechless.

"Uh-um, n-no! No, I'm a-alone. Please, sit down" was her hurried response

Scolding herself for stammering again, she felt her cheeks burn as Aiden shot her a smirk before sitting down.

"I-it's nice to see you again" Missy shyly said as she sat up straight in her seat.

Aiden nodded, his smirk widening, "Back at ya. So what you doing here alone?" He questioned casually, leaning back against the seat.

Missy shrugged, " Just, enjoying my Sunday, I guess" she gave him a small smile.

"right" Missy couldn't tell if he believe her or not but honestly, she wouldn't really blame him if he didn't.

Both of them then, quited down and Missy lowered her gaze once more. Though if she kept looking up, she would have noticed that Aiden didn't move his gaze from her.

"it's a guy, isn't it?" Shoked out if her mind, Missy shot her head up and stared at Aiden wide eyed.

"What?" She managed to choke out. Aiden smiled knowingly and sighed.

"Don't deny it, it's visible" Missy didn't know What to say.

"B-but...I-what-it's not what you think!" She stammered, waving her hands in the air, "I-"

"you know, I've had girl problems too recently" Aiden cut her off, crossing his arms over his chest and staring off into the space.

Missy instantly put her arms down and grew insanely curious.

"you have a girlfriend?" She asked, not knowing What she wanted the answer to be.

"had one. She dumped me last week and later I found her pratically having sex with some dude in an alley. I wasn't following her, I was just walking by when I heard noises"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Was she..." Missy started

"I suppose...I mean, she had to be cheating on me before to find some guy that quickly to hook up with"

Missy shook her head frowining. How could someone do that? She hated cheaters with a passion.

"that's just unacceptable. Why do people do that?" She huffed but then noticed that Aiden was smiling at her

"What?" She suddenly felt self-counscious.

"nothing, just...well I did feel hurt but now I realize that I wasn't that much into her. I'm moving on" he shrugged.

Silence fell upon them once more until Missy felt the need to share her facts too.

"He's my best friend" She started, gaining Aiden's full attention, "or was...I don't know, it's complicated. I don't even know What happened myself but out of nowhere he just begins ignoring me and being distant. The strange thing is though, he acts completely normal with our other friends but pretends I don't even exist!"

As soon as She got that out, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Ti felt good to let it out and for some reason, felt like she did right telling Aiden. Even if they didn't know eachother that well, she felt like she could confide in him.

"That sure is complicated. And I just found my ex-girlfriend banging someone just half an hour after our break up" He joked.

Missy couldn't help but laugh and knew he didn't care when he began laughing too. After they calmed down, they went back to their drinks, finishing them.

Once they were both done, they stood up, threw away their cups and exited the cafè.

Before going their seperate ways, Missy turned to Aiden and smiled,

"it was really nice seeing you again Aiden, hope we meet again" She shyly said and was just about to leave when he called out to her,

"Hey wiat!" She looked back at him

"I uh...I was thinking, um..." He began rubbing his hands together wich Missy guessed was out of nervousness,

"I'm free all day and you too look like you have nothing to do so..." Missy smiled, knowing where this was going,

"Would you like to hang out?" He finally concluded. Missy's grin widened as she replied,

"I'd love to"

-linebreak-

Logan sat on bed watching TV. He had nothing better to do and he didn't feel like getting up from his beloved bed.

He was peacefully watching random baseball matches when the doorbell rang loudly. He sighed but didn't move from his position. He really didn't want to get up.

But the doorbell had other plans. It rang again and then again and again until he couldn't anymore.

He groaned and got on his feet. He rushed downstairs to yell at whoever it was but once he opened the door, his heart stopped.

Brown eyes stared at back at him almost mockingly, seeing his widened ones. A smirk eas flashed his way as his jaw dropped to the ground. He tried to speak but he couldn't find the words.

After a short while of just staring, he finally choked out,

_"You?!"_

**There ya go! Hope it was okay and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Back with this story too! So sorry for disappearing but hope that people are still interested!**

**To Aznmissy: Sis, this is dedicated all to you and I repeat. Remember that I'm awesome and that you love me okay? Murder is not the answer. **

**Lol, with that, I present you Chapter 9 of Partner! At least I think it's Chapter 9...wow me.**

**Hooe you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

_"You?!"_

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. There he stood in his pajamas with the front door wide open, as were his mouth and eyes that he insistently told himself just _had _to be betraying him.

He couldn't be seeing what he was seeing right now. He couldn't be seeing that one person he had previously thought he would never see again.

He _just couldn't believe _that it was the biggest mistake of his life that was standing on his doorway.

"Taylor?!" He didn't mean to shout but it came out that way. Shock was laced in every syllable as he demanded his brain to process what was going on.

The blonde woman that was now identified as Taylor crossed her arms across her chest and shifted all her weight on her left leg.

Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief as her lips curled up into a smirk, obvious satisfied with the reaction she had gotten.

"Hey babe" wherehas his voice had come out as a booming shout, her tone was pretty casual and the words just seemed to roll off her tongue so smoothly that Logan didn't even get how she could be so calm.

At her greeting, the frozen man seemed to have finally grasped reality as it hit him like a ton of bricks.

No, this was _so not _happening.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" Logan completely came to his senses and knew that he needed to act fast.

Starting with asking why the hell was she back into his life now.

Taylor merely shrugged, her smirk changing into an almost bored look, "Just came by to see you babe. It's been a _long _while. Why? Can't I?"

Her eyebrows rose up as she stared at him, a strand of her hair twirling between her fingers.

Logan shut his eyes and shook his head franatically, "NO! You can't!" He shouted again and immediately looked around to see if they had caught anyone's attention.

The very last thing he wanted was any outsider to know about this...matter.

He growled and harshly grabbed Taylor's arm, pulling her inside his house and slamming the door shut behind her. Taylor hissed, obviously taken aback and jerked her arm free from Logan's iron grip.

"What the hell?! Watch it! It hurt!" She cradled her elbow and glared at the man in front of her.

As she was rubbing her arm though, her eyes couldn't help but wander down his bare chest. They slowly followed every line that defined his sculptuted chest until they reached the waistband of his pajama pants. Once there, they traveled back up to his face.

Logan angrily scoffed as she blatantly checked him out but still couldn't help the little part of himself that felt smug at this attention.

_'No! You can't be thinking of that man!'_

Logan shook his head again to clear it of any offensive thought and returned back to glare at Taylor.

"Taylor I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" He slowly voiced every word while trying hard to keep his anger in check.

"I told you! I missed you!" Taylor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world but that just made Logan angrier.

"_Miss me?! _Taylor what the hell are you talking about?!" This couldn't be heading where he thought it was heading...

Taylor sighed exasperatedly and in two strides, was directly in front of him, her chest purposly pressing hard against his bare one.

Logan let out a surprised gasp at the sudden closeness and immediately tried to back off. Taylor didn't let him go anywhere though as she snaked her arms around his neck and hold on tightly, he body pressing against his even more closely.

"What are you doing?!" His eyes widened again as he put his hands on her hips to push her away.

Taylor didn't budge a single time though and just looked at him with a smug expression. She started leaning in closer and closer to his lips and Logan, trapped in her hold, froze again.

He just watched her come closer to his face and his head kept screaming at him to freaking pull away. He didn't know where all of this was coming from but knew what was about to happen and that wasn't what he wanted.

...or was it?

His mind briefly wandered to the one person that had been the cause of his depression lately. The person who had his heart but was currently having no regard of it thus, was crushing continuously.

The person who didn't love him back. Missy.

She never did and never will. What was the point in keeping on trying when even after all these years she hadn't realized anything?

Was it even she who was the one for him?

Logan suddenly became aware of plumpness that was pressed against his chest and the lips that were now only a breath away from his own.

His hands that were on her hips tightened but this time, he didn't shove her away. He pulled her in even closer if possible and sent their lips crashing onto eachother's.

The rational part of Logan's brain seemed to just evaporate, leaving him behind with only pure instinct and practically no control whatsoever over himself.

Their lips moved urgently against eachother's as Taylor jumped up and latched her legs around Logan's waist.

Logan moaned into the kiss as their bodies pressed together just in the right places and that made it even harder to wait until they were in his bedroom.

With the blonde in his arms, he blindly walked over to the stairs and staggered up, finally going into his room and dropping them onto his bed.

Logan pulled away and looked at the girl strewn across his bed, her hair already disheveled and her face flushed.

Memories of what had been that one time not so long ago flashed before his eyes as pure lust washed over him.

And pure lust was just what made him go through that entire morning.

* * *

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

Jerry kept punching in the dial numbers and was currently pacing up and down the lobby. Jack was leaning against the wall lob and was watching with an exasperated look. He huffed and banged husband head back on the wall in desperation.

Seriously, the man only had to make a call!

"I can't do thi. Jack's bro I can't can do this!" Jerry shouted as he stopped pacing and stood infront of Jack. The Latino was visibly scared and seemed like he was about to throw a fit.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" By that point, to say that Jack had had enough would be an understatement. He was done.

"JERRY! Calm the heck down!" He pushed himself off the wall and glared at Jerry

"Listen dude" Jack narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to Jerry, "Why did Grace give you her number?"

"Why? I don't know!" Jerry yelled, panic laced in every word. He was seriously losing it and all of it, because he was too scared to call up Grace.

"So you could call you dimwit!" Jack smacked Jerry upside the head, making him squeak out.

"Now!" Jack grabbed Jerry by the ear and hissed at, "You're gonna call up Grace and leave a missed call. You're gonna hang up before she can pick up" He let go of the Latino' ear so he could straighten himself.

"But is it necessary to hang up?" Jerry asked, confused.

"Yes! You gotta make her work for you man! She gotta dig it up herself!" Jack explained and brought up Jerry's hand that was holding his phone.

"And now, you do it" with a deadly look, Jack convinced the eccentric man and smiled smugly as Jerry finally pressed the 'call' button and let it ring a couple of times.

At the third ring though, he hung up just as Jack had said and then, looked up. Jack looked back at him and gave him a ressuring nod.

Now, they just had to wait.

"See? It's called a mind game" Jack crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Jerry. His smugness was short lived though as he caught the man's rather confused stare and frowned.

"Ohhhh no. I have to explain it?!" Seriously. Has this man been living under a rock?

Jack took a deep breath and focused, "Okay. Okay, I'll explain it to you" Jerry gratefully nodded and stared at Jack expectantly.

"So this is how it works" Jack began and then shortly stopped. He didn't say anything for a while and just when Jerry was about to say something, Jack suddenly snapped his head up and began talking again.

Only this time, it didn't sound like Jck the all. No, he was talking in a rather high pitched voice that Jerry could only guess was to imitate a girl.

"Oh, Jerry called? But why did he hang up? Does he have something to tel me? Oh what is it? I have to call him back right now!" All the while he was talking in his best girl voice, Jack fluttered his eye lashes at Jerry while he just stared on dumbly.

Once he was done, Jack dropped the act and cleared his throw. "Now did you understand?"

Just has he said that, Jerry's phone began to ring loudly with it's unique ring tone.

_Come on Jerry pick it up! Come on Jerry pick it up! _

"Come on Jerry pick it up!" Jack yelled as Jerry jumped five feet into the air and clumsily handled his phone.

"AAAAHHH-hello?" What had started as what Jack recognized now as Jerry's Columbian War Chant, finished in a nice and slightly high pitched greeting as Jerry cleared His throat.

"Me. Martinez? You called?" Grace's sweet voice rang in Jerry's ears and suddenly, he was out of it again. He looked at Jack and gave him a silent scream before turning away from him to attend the special call.

"Oh yeah! No actually it was Love Guru" Jack's eyes widened as he made to hit Jerry but the Latino had already run away and was now standing on top of a table.

"What?" Grace asked and Jerry quickly covered it up.

"Gurini! We have a case with Mr. Gurini next week! I wanted to remind you that!" Jerry smartly came up with Mr. Gurini and was so grateful for his handy name.

"Oh Jerry, you take your job so seriously" Grace giggled and Jerry nearly screamed out in joy. She giggled! Because of him!

Whislt the conversation went on, Jerry walked off from the lobby as Jack followed. He couldn't hear what Grace was saying but Jerry sure was making a loud ruckus.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Oh okay! Oh that's great!" Hollering was heard through the entire building as Jerry screamed excitedly into his phone.

Bouncing with obvious joy with very step he took, he burst through a door and into a room as Jack continued on behind him, a knowing smig smile on his face.

"Jerry calm down" The brunt told the hyperactive man but it was no use. Jerry seemed to be on cloud nine. The Latino on the phone quickly turned to Jack and broughtt his finer up to his lips to signal silence.

"Shh! I'm talking to Grace!" He brought the phone away from his ear and whispered at Jack, who just rolled his eyes.

"As if I didn't know" Jerry ingnored him as he went back to focusing on Grace as her laughter sounded in his ears.

"So, I think we should meet Jerry" Oh, that was just too much to handle. Jerry felt light headed.

"Meet? Really?!" Grace laughed again.

"Of course! I was thinking for dinner" At that, Jerry practically began jumping up and down as he couldn't control his giddiness and nearly squealed.

"Jerry" Jack raised his arms to try and calm hi friend before he embarrassed himself just over the phone.

"Jerry, calm down. Don't rush it" Jack offered a calming smile, the kind you would give to someone who had a few screws lose.

"If she's rushing it, how can I not rush it?!" Jerry yelled at Jack, the grin never leaving his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Grace's confused voice brought him back into the conversation.

"No no! I wasn't talking to you, it was someone else! Continue please!" In the meantime, Jerry had walked out onto the balcony and Jack was hit on his heels, knowing that if he wasn't, Jerry was probably gonna get himself killed in his happiness

"So I was saying, how about we meet tomorrow at 6 pm?" Jerry could practically hear the smile in her sweet voice and he was literally over the moon.

"YES!" He jumped up on the balmcony railing and was now doing the Moon Walk on it.

Jack's eyes widened as he rushed forward.

"Jerry, stop it! You're gonna have a cardiac arrest and then people are gonna arrest me!" Jack shouted as Jerry continued on doing his Moon Walk and smiling like the idiot he was.

But then, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Jerry, with the idiotic grin etched on his face, leaned back and started to fall, with Jack's jaw dropping as he cried out,

"JERRY!" Before Jerry could completely fall off, Jack managed to grab him by his feet but couldn't hold on. The shoes just slipped off.

"Jerry?" Grace worriedly asked from the other line as said man flew through the air, phone still attached to his ear and leaving Jack dumbfounded with his shoes on his hands.

"He left us barefooted" Jack weakly cried as he clutched Jerry's shoes to his chest.

What he didn't know though, was that the love struck man had gotten lucky and had fallen right into the back of a truck.

He wasn't dead and could still go on his date.

"Jerry?!" Graces voice her even more worried and Jerry knew he had to answer.

"I'm okay! Nothing happened! I'm okay!" He yelled into the phone eagerly and on the other line, Grace laughed.

"Crazy guy" she softly giggled and hung up, leaving Jerry feeling light hearted again.

* * *

"JACK BROOOOO!" Jerry burst through the door and scared the living shut out of Jack. The brung let out a high pitched girly scream as he stared at the living Jerry.

He slowly approached the Latino that was standing there with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Unbelievable. Shit man, shit man! You feel off the 15th story and are alive?! Dang" Jack shook his head. Ever since he met Jerry anything seemed possible.

"Oh I didn't fall! Bro, I was swimming through the air! The wind was caressing my face and the sky was telling me 'wow son, still not beside yourself?' And the ground was shouting from beneath 'wow son, still didn't crash on me?' And you know what I did then? I fell into flowers! Grace's love saved me! You know bro, usually when someone falls from that high they get flowers on them. In my case I fell on the flowers, now isn't that a love story to you?"

Through Jerry's whole and ridiculously long speech, Kack just stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket and kept on nodding.

"Sure Jerry, sure" Now that Jerry had a date set, he just had to teach him what to do on one. He looked up and stared at Jerry for a few moments, the man that was currently shuffling on his feet in what seemed to be some dance moves.

Jack sighed. _'This is just getting harder and harder'_

"Okay! Listen Jerry" Jerry stopped dancing and turned to Jack, seeming attentive.

"What you gotta know now are the basics of a date" Jack took out his hands from his pockets and began talking in his professional way.

"Nowadays it's all about the parties, dancing, clubs and such. Now, you wanna spice up the night a bit but still gotta keep it low and romantic. You have to find a way in between. It may seem hard but it's all about the planning." Jack explained and was glad that Jerry didn't throw in any of his usual comments. He really seemed keen to listen every detail.

Jack went over to the stereo and turned it on. He looked back at Jerry and motioned for him to come closer. Once he did, a new song just came on and Jack began showing off a few moves of his own.

"A nice fancy dinner is the way to start and then..." Jack turned to Jerry and just told him to get on with the dancing too.

"Then you just wing it" he finished and soon, the two young men were full out dancing and just enjoying eachother's company.

Yeah, you heard right. Jack was enjoying it because honestly, the crazy Latino was starting to grow on him.

And for once, he didn't mind.

* * *

A red convertible pulled up near a nice neighborhood. Parking the car, Jack turned off the engine and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Today for the first time, Love Guru is going to ask his own love. Good luck to me!" Jack gave himself a pep talk and ran a hand through his hair.

He stepped out of his car and grabbed the flowers he had brought. He smoothed down his black dress shirt and pants and smirked.

"Be ready...Kim" That's right, Jack had finally found the name of his angel. He thought back to how he had done it and couldn't help but laugh slightly.

It was just after his meeting with her and he was sitting down at a cafe drinking coffee. He bought the newspaper and while flipping through it, he did a spit take. The coffee ended up being everywhere but on one spot.

It was the picture of his blonde angel, staring up at him with her full laugh captured in the photo. His eyes scanned the article and found that she wasn't alone. A group of people were with her in one photo and in the caption, he found out her name.

Kim Crawford.

The namestill gave him butterflies and Jack desperately tried to stop acting and feeling like a girl.

He was Love Guru. But he was also Jack Brewer and right now, he needed to make her fall in love with Jack and not Love Guru.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around and wondered where Kim could live. When he had finally found her name, he had used his Love Guru tactics to find her place and call him creepy if you like but he didn't mean to be like a stalker.

He would do it all nicely and slowly like a normal person. Certainly not like a Jerry.

Rolling his eyes, Jack locked his car and began walking. What he didn't notice all this time though, was a little boy riding his own you motorcycle.

The kid had been speeding around when Jack finally noticed him and they looked at eachother for a brief moment. The kid sped to where his friends were standing some distance away onto the yard and when he finally reached them, he jumped off his motorcycle.

His little friend handed him a bag and a ball and the kid took them, moving so fast that Jack just saw a while blue wheezing by before hearing a crash.

The kid had _freaking_ shot a ball at his car and had _freaking_ broken his windshield!

"Hey! What didn't you do that for?!" Jack hollered the the kid, his eyes wide in shock and anger.

"Hey, be glad I didn't hit you!" The boy yelled back at him, planting his bat into the ground and looking extremely satisfied with himself.

"Why did you do that?!" The kids ran over to him and soon, Jack and the little boy stood in a stand off.

"Because I didn't like it!" The kid stomped his foot onto the ground.

"The windshield?"

"Yeah! You have the insurance right?"

"What, of course I do!" Jack didn't see where this was going until he saw the boy lifting up his bat again.

"Well then, take this too!" _Crash._

The sickening crash echoed in Jack's ears as his entire body filled with rage. This was just unbelievable!

"That's it! Come here you!" With that,the kids ran off with Jack darting behind them.

While hearching to them, the kids stopped running and the little boy with the bat began ordering the others around. Jack didn't know what they were up to but he didn't care. As soon as he got his hands on the little monster, he would get him grounded for good.

One moment, Jack was seeing the boy flashing him a smirk, and the next, all he saw was a blue blur and another colourful one fly before his eyes as he realized that one kid had thrown a ball into the air and had flown behind it.

Momenterly distraught by this, Jack failed to notice the rope at his feet and naturally, he tripped over it.

Soon, he was flying through the air and yelling for dear life. And then he landed.

Right into a mini pool filled with yellow, disgusting water. Slowly, Jack rose up from the water and finally, he stood in all his drenched glory. He was shaking. He was mad.

He had had enough.

He looked up and saw he kid sitting on the porch steps of a house and was smirking at him again.

"So...had fun?" The kid jerked his head at him and Jack officially lost it.

Oh, he was about to have fun now.

Stepping out of the pool, Jack began marching towards him as the boy shot up and ran into the house.

Kack ran after him and entered the open space, looking around for the troublemaker.

"Hey! Come out! What?! Scared now?!" Jack shouted out, daring the boy to show himself, when someone else appeared around the corner.

Kim. She came around looking as beautiful as ever, and Jack's eyes softened a bit even in his rage.

Kim stopped in her tracks when she saw him and her eyes widened. "You? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone!" Jack forced himself to tear his eyes away from her and to look around for the boy.

"Oh so you followed me all the way to my house?!" Kim said indignantly.

"No! I'm following a troublemaker kid that ran in here! Where is he?!" Jack's eyes roamed the entire place before he finally caught the boy.

There he was!

"You!" Jack made for him but the boy took off again.

"Mommy!" And with that, he ran over to Kim and grabbed her by the waist, Kim hugging him back.

"What?! Mommy?! You sick kid! You're calling the neighbors mommy now?" Jack was beside himself. He just wanted to ask Kim out! He didn't want any of this!

"Neighbor? I'm his mommy! He's my Nathan!" Kim said, clutching the boy tighter to herself and stroking his hair. She looked at Jack with worried eyes and just watched as he stood there.

Jack felt her eyes on him but he couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy who just now, he noticed having blonde hair, nose and eyes just like Kim's.

Jack's whole world seemed to freeze as did his heart. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into an endless pit of darkness where nothing else seemed to exist.

His Kim was a mommy.

His Kim wasn't his.

* * *

**And there you go! How you liked it and as always, drop in a review!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**-Alex**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Am back with Chapter 10!**

**Really got nothing to say, just read and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

Jack couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet as he stared at Kim and Nathan who was being clutched at her side by his mother.

His mother. Kim. The girl...the girl he was falling in love with.

"Nathan is your kid?" Jack asked again, feeling his heart ache at every word pronounced. Kim didn't even open her mouth yet when Nathan was already ready with his answer.

"Yes, she's mother. I'm her son. Got a problem with that?" he said, a challenging tone in his voice. Kim hit him slightly on the head and hissed, "Nathan!"

She looked up at Jack and saw how his eyes showed just how broken he was inside. She made to talk but was again interrupted, this time by Jack.

"Really?" He seemed like he couldn't get enough clearments, like he was holding onto the last bit of hope.

"Of course! Or else where did I come from? The sky?" For that, Nathan got another smack from his mother, who looked back at Jack mortified.

He didn't say anything for a while and Kim just stared at him, feeling her own heart break slightly. She didn't know why she was feeling this way but seeing Jack's heart broken look, was making her unbelievably sad too.

This was all her fault. She should've told Jack when they had met earlier in the morning.

All was silent until Jack finally did something. He laughed. Kim's eyes widened slightly as Jack hung his head low and began shaking with every chuckle. It was evident that it wasn't a amused laughter, it was a bitter and self depriming one.

Without uttering a single word, but just emitting harsh chuckles, Jack shook his head and began walking out, Kim calling after him. He ignored her and exited her apartment.

Once he was out, he allowed tears to finally leak out as the bitter laugh continued on.

"What? What kind of mom is she?" He cried out, going over to his car, "A married one? A widow? A single one?" He reached his car and still shaking and crying, he slumped down against it.

"Why God?" He shut his eyes and whimpered, "For the first time I loved so truly and she has a son!" He banged his head against the car, "What is this God?" He then suddenly felt a presence next to him. He looked up and saw Nathan leaning against the car and smiling at him.

"It's just this!" Nathan threw his arm around Jack's shoulder as he shot him a smile. Not a teasing one, but a real one.

Jack stared at him through his watery eyes and saw just how much he was like Kim. Finally, he screwed up his face into a kind of a smile as he brought his hands up to the kdi's face.

"Hi son" he croaked out, caressing Nathan's cheeks. The boy didn't pull away and just let him do it, still smiling. Jack sniffed as he wiped at his eyes.

"Go, go call your mommy"

* * *

"I love to come to place like this, fantastic, fabulous, fantabulous!" Jerry said as he and Grace strolled into the club linking arms.

_Linking arms!_

While Jerry looked calm and collected on the outside, there was storm going on in the inside. A total, destructive and nerve-wrecking storm.

"Oh really? Oh Jerry" Grace giggled as they went in, music and hollers filling their ears.

"Here, come on! I'm gonna introduce you to my best friend Morgan" she pulled out his arm and began dragging him off somewhere in the back of the place while Jerry just let her guide him.

"A friend?" He asked as he remembered what Love Guru had taught him before his date.

_"To impress a girl you have to impress their friends too, Jerry" Jack told him as Jerry stood there before him, listening closely to every word. He was ready to go and just needed this tips from Jack._

_"You have to compliment her friend" Jack explained while pacing in front of him._

_"Okay but...where does this whole thing start?" Jerry asked, tapping his chin in wonder._

_"It's very simple" Jack smirked, "What do you judge first on a girl?"_

_"Personality" Jerry immediately responded and Jack smiled, nodding in approval, "Very Good. So start with the extiorios. Her beauty. Start with complimenting her eyes, her hair" he listed off while Jerry nodded along._

_"But hey, it won't be like this will it, that by complimenti g her friend, she gets onto me instead of Grace?" Jerry suddenly had a panicked look on his face and Jack groaned._

_"Oh shut up Jer" he shot him a pointed look. They had been spending so much time together now, they were friends and the nickname just came with the friendship._

_"Just follow me"_

"Hey Jerry! You there?" Jerry snapped out of it as he saw a waving hand in front of his face. He came to and realized that Grace was trying to get his attention.

"Uh yeah yeah! So where's Morgan?" He asked, looking around. Grace smiled hugely and pointed forward and what Jerry saw had him stock still.

Morgan was no girl...he was man! There he was standing with a couple of girls by his side and as soon as he saw Grace, he grinned And stared walking towards them.

"Grace! Oh Grace you look so gorgeous! So good to see you!" His voice was strange and something about his attitude told Jerry that he wasn't competition.

Grace squealed loudly as she embraced Morgan while Jerry stood aside awkwardly. Soon enough, they pulled apart and Grace turned to the Latino with a wide smile.

"This is my bestest friend, Morgan!" Jerry couldn't bring himself to do anything more than just stand there and stare, a dazed smile plastered on his face.

It took him a while to get something out before he did, "This is Morgan?" Only when the words came out did he realize that the shock was heavily laced in them.

He quickly cleared his troath as he stuck his hand out for Morgan to shake. Morgan took his hand as Jerry finally presented himself.

"I'm Jerry Ceasar Martinez" Morgan looked around Jerry a couple of time before he asked,

"Where's Ceasar Martinez?" They let go of their hands as Jerry answered, "It's all me. Three into one!"

"Oh!" Morgan let out a rather high pitched laugh and Jerry smiled, finally getting it. Morgan was gay. So what? They pull still be friends! If he was friends with Grace, then even he could perfectly be friends with him.

"Oh hi!" Grace shrieked as she spotted one of her friends before running off to her, leaving Jerry and Morgan alone.

Jerry smiled goofily as he went closer to Morgan, who still had that same smile plastered on his face like he didn't know what to do now.

Jerry though did, he knew exactly what he had to do. Follow Love Guru's advice, even if Morgan turned out to be a man.

"I just wanted to say, you look really nice Morgan" At that, Morgan giggled and looked down.

"So tell me, are these the shoulders on which Grace lays her head upon while telling you what is going on in her heart?" Morgan nodded, still giggling.

"Yes, yes"

"And are these the soft lips that say 'yes, yes' to her?"

"Yes, yes!" Morgan looked up excitedly and Jerry smirked, knowing he had accomplished his mission to compliment Grace's friend.

"What do you do for work?" Now that the compliments were over, Jerry guessed it was time to try and make some real conversation.

"Everything" Morgan was quick to reply.

"Huh?"

"I mean, everything really. I organize events mostly and arrange stuff" He explained, to which Jerry nodded.

"So did you plan this party too?" Jerry asked while looking around. Morgan sighed and shook his head.

"Nope, not this one. Had it been me, it would've been way different" Morgan scoffed as his eyes swept around the place. Jerry nodded, another thing coming to mind.

"I always plan parties that represent the hosts to the core. And this one, eh, not it" Morgan threw another dirty look at his surroundings before Jerry spoke up.

"What would you do for Grace then? What does she like?" Getting some useful information from Morgan seemed like a pretty genius idea to Jerry. Jack Bro would be proud.

"Oh she likes to party it hard, dancing, music, loud stuff" Jerry's eyebrows shot up in sudden intrigue.

"Oh really now? Sweet Grace has a wild side?" Morgan laughed throwing his head back.

"Oh you have no idea Jerry" At that, all Jerry did as a response was smirk, his eyes filling with mischief.

Well after all, he did know from the beginning that him and Grace were just a match made in heaven.

They were gonna party it out now. Together.

Jack walked into his living room and looked at the tv, in which a lady was seen walking down the stairs while commenting on a big important party she and a lot of other people were at.

Including Jerry.

Suddenly, the cameras all shifted onto one person, the only one in the middle of the cleared out dance floor and who was dashing out in his most impressive moves.

Jerrry.

Jack grinned widely as he stared at Jerry's twitching figure in the tv and quickly grabbed his jacket. He sensed a sing-and-dance moments coming along and he sure as hell wasn't gonna miss it!

"Damn it Jerry, you really know how to spice things up after all!" Jack muttered with a smirk as he stared his car and drove all the way to the party venue.

Yeah, with both Jack and Jerry there now, shit was about to go down.

* * *

Missy threw her head back in laughter as Aiden cracked another joke, both of them strolling through the mall after a whole day spent in eachother's company. It was getting really late so Aiden was just walking Missy home.

They continued on walking until Missy abruptly stopped, her eyes landingon a couple that had just entered the mall

Missy's eyes practically scanned the person that was under the man's arm and soon, she stopped in her tracks. Aiden was forced to stop too and he shot her a confused look, but she didn't look back at him. She was too busy staring at...

"Logan" The firm call made said man snap his head in the direction it came from, his eyes quickly landing on the one and only Asian girl.

"Missy" The name tumbled out of his mouth as he stopped walking too, Taylor turning to look at him. After a whole day spent in his bedroom, he had finally managed to convince Taylor to get her ass out of the bed so they could go do something else. He was drained, give him a break.

Seeing as it was so dark, Taylor had pleaded with him to just go back to his room for some more but he wouldn't have it. Hadn't The the whole morning and afternoon been enough?

And so to dinner they went, Logan hoping to just ditch Taylor somewhere in the middle so he could go back home alone and wallow in self pity for what he had succumbed to.

Once again.

But the night had just taken even a worse turn than he had expected.

Who the hell was that guy with Missy? And why the hell did he have his arm around her?

Logan's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the couple, or more like at the man who was currently looking between him and Missy in apparent confusion.

Missy on the other hand was too busy to even notice Logan's glare as her eyes scanned up and down the girl right next to him.

A blonde that got fed up by staring at the man by her side in hopes of getting some information and who was now staring right at her. Then she rolled her eyes.

The action made Missy snap out of it as her mind quickly searched her in every corner of her mind but still couldn't seem to recognize this blonde.

Who in the world was she? And why was Logan out with her this late at night?

"Babe can we move now?" The girl turned to Logan and suddenly, Missy saw red.

"Babe?!" She didn't even give Logan the time to answer himself when the word just tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. All three heads turned to her but she didn't care.

All she cared about was just who in the hell Logan was with. Missy fixed her glare on the girl again and narrowed her eyes at how Shen presented herself.

Short skort, crop top, foot tapping impatiently on the ground as she once again rolled her eyes at her.

"Uh yeah. Babe" Before she could say anything more though, Logan stepped in.

"Taylor-"

"Oh no, let her talk. You know, it's nice to find out about your friend's dates this way" Logan snapped his head towards Missy just in time to see her form a sarcastic smile.

He could see the fire in her eyes though but that just ingnited his own fire. How dare she?

"Well, you're not one to talk" His hands curled into fists as he jerked his head at Aiden.

"It's not like you were all open yourself" Missy stepped out from under Aiden's arm and gave Logan the meanest glare she could muster. Slowly, with every taunt, they took a step closer to eachother until they were finally nose to nose.

"Is this why you've been ignoring me all this time?"

"Maybe" Logan shrugged nonchalantly, admitting the total opposite of what had really gone on. Taylor had been just as much as a surprise to him this morning that it had been for Missy right now.

Logan tried to look everywhere but Missy's eyes, but in the end he couldn't help it and finally stared back at her, noticing the tinge of hurt in them.

But that didn't stop him from firing back.

"And you? When were you planning on telling us?" The tables had been turned, Logan was on the offensive now.

Missy leaned her head back a bit and flared her nostrils, "There was nothing serious to tell about right now"

"Oh yeah? Well same went for me! So stop accusing when you're not a saint yourself" He couldn't stop, was on the roll and the words just kept rolling off his tongue like all the pent up frustration from all these years just wanted out now.

"Hey, at least my guy is not some sort of man-whore" Missy's voice dropped low so only Logan could hear her, her eyes shifting for a fleeting moment on Taylor.

Logan's eyes widened slightly at the comment, but it was nothing compared to the punch he felt in his heart when she said 'my guy'.

"So you're dating for real?"

Missy's eyebrows shot up, "Oh so what are you doing? Just found her on the streets?"

Logan's jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth, trying desperately to keep his cool, "Just answer the damn question Missy" he hissed out, watching as Missy crossed her arms.

She didn't respond for a while, making the seconds turn into what seemed like minutes before she loudly announced, "We are"

Having been loud, this was heard from both Aiden and Taylor, who just seems as clueless as ever as to what the we're talking about.

Logan felt another punch in the gut, her words stinging him and echoing in his ears. Once again, he forced himself to breath it through and once he was calm enough, he looked at Missy again.

She just stood there with a firm expression on her face with her arms still crossed over chest, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Without any more words, Logan simply turned on his heels and stomped over to where Taylor was standing, before he grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

All in clear view of the other two. Of Missy.

She wanted to gasp, to scream at him and demand what he was doing but she restrained herself. She just balled her hands into fists, her arms still crossed and willed her eyes to look away from the engaged couple but she couldn't.

She didn't even know why she was feeling this way, a way she shouldn't even be feeling in. Why did this sight just make her want to rip Taylor apart?

Finally, Logan resurfaced from the kiss and turned to face Missy once again, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Uh yeah" He pulled Taylor closer to him, his arm going around her shoulders, "We're dating too. In fact" he looked down at Taylor and smiled at her slightly, "We had just made it official before coming here"

Taylor's eyebrows rose as she tried to remember the moment in which they had agreed to this but could find nothing other than screaming and moaning. So she just shrugged it off and went along with it.

Meant more time in bed with Logan anyway.

Taylor turned her gaze back to Missy and saw her twitching, as if she was having an internal battle with herself. When their eyes locked, Taylor just shot her a smug smirk as she cuddled closer to Logan, sensing perfectly that there was something going on between them but she didn't care.

She was just a bitch like that.

When she had come over to his house this morning she had just done it because she had been lonely for a while and she had her needs. That single night with an intoxicaticated Logan had left her wanting more but as soon as he had woken up and was finally in his right senses, he had flatly told her no and to forget about him. About that.

And so she did, it wasn't her first one-night stand anyway. But maybe, she had been a little too obsessed and had found out where he lived just in case. For a solid 6 months she had let it go when the address to his house came in useful.

Thing was though, she had gotten what she wanted but didn't expect things to turn out this good. She got to keep him.

A stomp on the ground brought Taylor back to reality and she saw Missy drop her arms on her sides. At the same time, she felt Logan stiffen beside her as Missy walked back to Aiden.

Aiden welcomed Missy with open arms and she walked right into them, and now, there were two could standing in the courtyard, looking at eachother with loathe. Or at least, two people were.

"Well then" Missy looked up at Aiden, "Walk me home Aiden?" He smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure" And so, They began walking off, passing Logan and Taylor on the way. When they were right next to eachother, Missy stopped for fleeting second and looked at Logan, him not even sparing her a full glance, instead just watching her from the corner of his eye.

She stood there, staring at him but he didn't meet her eyes, just kept his gaze forward until she left.

Turning back around, Missy finally allowed Aiden to guide her away, wanting herself to just flee the scene as quick as she could but not before glaring at the back of Taylor's head.

Once he heard the sound of their footsteps fade, Logan let out a deep sigh as he looked down at the ground, not believing what had just happened. While still trying to wrap his head around these events, he felt Taylor turn around so her body faced his.

He looked up and with the smirk, he saw the animalistic gleam in her eyes.

"So, girlfriend huh?" Logan gulped down hard.

What did he just get himself into?

* * *

**And there you go! Hope it was okay and please, drop in a review! **

**Thanks and until next time,**

**-Alex**


End file.
